A Warrior's Tragedy: An Eagle's Sight
by The Spirit That Comes At Night
Summary: Eagle Cry is quite a unique cat. Why you ask? Well, she has an odd, and rather eerie essence about her. Troubled, this young cat struggles to fit in with other cats training to be hunters or guards for the Tribe of Roaring Brook. The Great Plain's Tribes cannot imagine what sense of peace or alert this unique cat can give them. Will they shun her? Or will the deem her a legend?
1. Prologue: An Odd Sight

**A/N: So, I felt inspired awhile ago. I decided to create The Great Plain's Tribes! These tribes take place in the days of Native Americans! Little notes here and there, these are not your average cats, they are much larger, like Lynx size or slightly larger! I'll post the Tribe's Law down below the alliances, which is sort of the "Warrior Code" for this day! **

**Also, I just wanted to say, on my forum, I posted a topic for naming these cats, so not ALL of these cats are mine. I owe them to my creative friends here on FFN. So thank you all who contributed!**

**So everyone, let's meet our first Tribe and our main character now! **

_Prologue: An Odd Sight_

At first, everything was blurry and fuzzy. She blinked her eyes several times before her vision became clear. From that moment on, her eyes never blinked again. The large smokey blue spheres of a young kit looked around and landed on another blue-eyed kit. He stared right at her. He was large with grey fur and darker, jagged stripes. He looked at her with caution. She stared at him with the mirror expression, then gave a soft smile at him. He edged closer and sniffed her carefully. "Oh! It's you, Eagle Cry!" He squeaked happily.

She cocked her head. That's right! Her name was Eagle Cry, her mother gave her the name when she was born. And what was her brothers name? That's right, his name was Roaring Puma, and this was the kit that spoke to her. "Roaring Puma? I didn't know you'd be so big!" She exclaimed as she inclined back on her haunches clumsily.

He crinkled his nose up when she batted him in the face with her clumsy paw. "Yeah, I didn't know you'd be so small and clumsy," he laughed as he pushed her over with ease.

"Now, Roaring Puma, don't be mean to your sister," a soft voice meowed.

Eagle Cry turned her muzzle around to stare at a much larger cat. She was gorgeous. She had long hair of many different shades and colors. The brightness of the sun made her squint. The beams blasted from behind her mother. "I'm sorry Dancing Lilly," Roaring Puma meowed as he lowered his head.

"Don't apologize to me, apologize to your sister!" Dancing Lilly instructed.

Her large blue eyes glistened with love as they landed on Eagle Cry. Her brother looked at her with genuine kit-blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Eagle Cry," he meowed as he sniffed her and helped her up.

"It's okay!" She replied as her tail flew through the air.

Her ears twitched with interest as her gaze locked on her tail. She leaped after it, but it just moved with her. She cocked her head and chased it some more. Eventually, she was running in circles. Once she stopped the nursery kept spinning, making her legs wobble. "Be careful, young one," a cat stated as she used a large, strong paw to stabilize Eagle Cry.

"Who are you?" She ask the she-cat that spoke to her.

Soon, her vision cleared once more and she stared at a battle-scarred ginger she-cat. She had a torn ear and a claw scar just above her eye. "My name is Red Sunshine, and this is Burning Oak, my son and future guard," she meowed with prideful eyes landing on the huge dark brown tabby.

This tom was easily twice the size of Roaring Puma. "Woah," Eagle Cry gasped as the large tom padded toward her.

His eyes were a brilliant shade of amber. "What color are my eyes, Dancing Lilly?" She asked as she turned to stare at her mother with round kit-blue eyes.

A deep rumble echoed in Dancing Lilly's chest as she spoke, "They're blue - for now, they'll change when you get older, you're still too young to tell."

Eagle Cry scuffled the ground with her paw. "Oh," she stated, obviously disappointed.

"Don't worry, Eagle Cry! From where I'm sitting, you'll have gorgeous eyes," Red Sunshine meowed as she looked from Dancing Lilly to her.

Eagle Cry felt her tail curl over her back with delight. She saw Burning Oak lift his head and stared out of an opening in the large nursery. "Can I go out, Red Sunshine? I've been awfully good today! And Crashing Wave was supposed to show me the swift paw attack!" He asked with pure excitement.

"You're not seven moons old yet, Burning Oak. Crashing Wave cannot teach you a single move until you reach that age, understand? However, I will go out with you. Some warmth from the sun would be delightful," she remarked just as she stood and urged the dark brown tom forward. "Coming, Dancing Lilly? It would give Eagle Cry and Roaring Puma a good look of the camp."

Eagle Cry looked at her mother pleadingly. She wanted to go out and see the camp! She wanted to explore! She felt curiosity burn deep in her chest as her mother thought for a moment. Her mother's blue eyes reflected with worry for her kits, but she reluctantly nodded, "We'll be out as soon as I'm finished grooming them. Night Gazer will want to see and approve their duties."

Red Sunshine nodded in understanding, "Don't take too long, you know this is her basking time as well."

Eagle Cry watched the dark ginger she-cat pad out of the nursery with her son, Burning Oak. The little kit cocked her head and padded toward her mother. "What's grooming?" She asked as she settled down in front of her mother.

"You won't like it, when you're older at least," she purred as she grabbed Eagle Cry by her scruff with her teeth.

It didn't hurt, but when she landed on the ground, she felt her mothers tongue comb through her pelt. A rumbling sound echoed deep in her chest as happiness shook through her body. "That looks gross," Roaring Puma meowed with a curl of his lip.

"It feels relaxing!" Eagle Cry purred as she felt her paws knead the ground.

Her claws extended and dug marks into the dirt until her mother had finished with a final lick over the fur on her forehead. "There you go! Now your fur is flawless," Dancing Lilly meowed just before she lifted Roaring Puma and began to groom him.

Eagle Cry saw her brothers fur begin to turn glossy and fluffy again. He looked polished and clean. Then it made her wonder, what color is my pelt? She turned her head and saw the brilliant shades of orange, black, and white all over her pelt. She looked at her mother then squeaked, "We have the same pelt color, Dancing Lilly!"

Her mother looked up immediately then purred with delight. "I know, dear. Yours is much brighter since you're much, much younger than me," Dancing Lilly purred.

Eagle Cry saw Roaring Puma stand and pad to her. "Come on! Let's go, Dancing Lilly," he exclaimed as his fur fluffed up.

Their mother rolled her blue eyes as she stood and padded out the opening in the nursery followed by Roaring Puma. Eagle Cry leaped with joy then padded after them. The sun blazed into a grassy clearing. Flat stones laid on too of each other where Eagle Cry saw Red Sunshine and Burning Oak. The dark ginger she-cat laid in the sun and talked to a dusty brown she-cat, who laid beside her. Burning Oak laid at his mothers belly with amber eyes full of boredom. Eagle Cry flicked her ear and called, "Red Sunshine, we're all clean!"

Dancing Lilly placed her tail over her daughters mouth. Her eyes were wide as she looked around apologetically. "You mustn't speak out, unless you're spoken to. You don't have a cast yet, when you have a cast, that's when you may speak," Dancing Lilly scolded.

Eagle Cry flattened her ears against her head and looked at her mother. "I'm sorry, what is a cast?" She asked curiously.

Her mother began padding toward the flat stones and meowed, "It's when Night Gazer decides your duties to the Tribe."

"Oh, can I apologize to her?" She asked as they padded onto the stones.

"No, I will for today," she meowed then looked at the dusty she-cat and dipped her head. "Greetings Night Gazer, I do apologize for Eagle Cry's sudden outburst. It is my fault, I didn't explain the casting first."

The dusty she-cat opened an eye to reveal gorgeous green eyes. "That's alright, Dancing Lilly. All kits do it," she purred then looked at the kits in awe. "I see the tom has a strong build like his father, as for Eagle Cry, she has the leanness of a Hunter, but broad shoulders like a Guard, her cast will be difficult to make out," she meowed with careful looks at both kits.

Eagle Cry noticed that Dancing Lilly laid down beside Red Sunshine and Night Gazer and began to talk. She turned her attention toward the camp. Several cats padded around the camp, all were several different colors. Some bright, some dull, and even some were glittering! Eagle Cry turned to her mother and prodded her with a paw. "What is it, Eagle Cry?" Her mother asked as she looked at her daughter.

"I didn't know the Tribe was so large!" She gasped as she returned her gaze to the several cats that padded in the camp.

Her mother looked at the camp then back at her in utter confusion. "I'm sure it'll be even bigger when Running Storm's patrol returns," her mother meowed hesitantly.

She flicked an ear. Her mother was acting strange. Just as she laid down, a huge patrol returned, but they carried a body of a cat in with them. Night Gazer stood, alert, and with her tail high. Red Sunshine and Dancing Lilly joined her. "What happened?" The dusty she-cat meowed as she leaped off the stones.

A molten, dark grey tom with large golden eyes padded up to her. "A boulder was disturbed by a fawn we were hunting and killed Swaying Grass, I'm sorry, Night Gazer," he reported as he flattened his ears and lowered his head.

Dancing Lilly flicked her tail at the molten dark grey tom. "That's your father, Running Storm. He's Tribe deputy, and is Night Gazer's successor," her mother meowed with love and pride.

She nodded at her mother, but returned her gaze at the dead cat. Eagle Cry cocked her head when a young, lean brown tom gently laid the she-cat down on the ground. He lowered his head and hunched his shoulders. Night Gazer padded toward the dead cat and lowered her head and licked she-cat's grey fur. "My sister served this Tribe well, may she be welcomed into Streaming Star Tribe," she meowed then looked at the young tom. "Painted Skies, your mother was a brave cat."

"I know she was, thank you, Night Gazer," the lean brown tom murmured as he flattened his ears against his head.

Eagle Cry flicked her ears when a dull-pelted grey cat padded up to Painted Skies and padded around him with her ears pinned to her head and her green eyes wide with sorrow. "Dancing Lilly, who is that grey cat walking around Painted Skies? She looks awfully sad," she asked out of curiosity.

Dancing Lilly looked at Painted Sky's and stiffened. The Tribe mates around him had padded away by now, but Eagle Cry saw the she-cat sit beside the tom and leaned against him. "There is no one there, Eagle Cry, are you feeling okay? Maybe I should take you to Clear Water," her mother meowed as she grabbed Eagle Cry by her scruff.

"No! I see the grey she-cat! She was circling around Painted Skies!" Eagle Cry wailed, and with that the grey she-cat snapped her gaze at Eagle Cry with shock.

**_Alliances: _**

_**The Tribe of Roaring Brook**_

**Leader**: Night Gazer- lean dusty brown she-cat with white bobtail and green eyes

**Deputy**: Running Storm - molten, long-furred dark grey tom with lighter tabby markings and ears; golden eyes

**Healer**: Clear Water - white tom with unusual pale grey markings and large, pale blue eyes

**Hunters**: Steeping Deer - leader of the hunters; stunning longhair jet black she-cat with striking clear, dark hazel eyes (_Apprentice_ - Ivory Fawn)

Starry Sea - lovely longhaired pure white she-cat with pale aquamarine-green eyes

Lark Feather - lovely she-cat with stunning, pale silvery blue eyes

Moonlit Sky - beautiful snowy-white she-car with luminous purple-blue eyes and silvery white flecks

Leaping Deer - slender, short-haired dark brown she-cat with lifter patches and amber eyes

Arrow Feather - lean dark brown she-cat with thin tabby stripes and dark amber eyes

Painted Skies - lean dark brown tom with thin tabby stripes and mint green eyes

**Guards**: Leaping Sparks - leader of the guards; dark ginger tom with pale creamy stripes and blue eyes (_Apprentice_ - Crashing Wave)

Dark Water - dark brown tom with black markings and amber eyes

Crooked Branch - light brown tabby tom with thick, jagged dark stripes and amber eyes

Charging Moose- thick, long-furred dark brown tom with white dash on cheat and deep, amber eyes

Short Pine - light brown tom with darker brown paws, tail-tip and belly; hazel eyes

Creeping Tiger - large tom with fiery pelt and darker stripes; golden eyes

**Apprentices**: Ivory Fawn - pretty fawn colored she-cat with ivory specks and ivory bobtail; light amber eyes (Training to be a hunter)

Crashing Wave - handsome, large golden tom with green eyes (Training to be a guard)

**Queens**: Red Sunshine - dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes (Mother to Dark Water's kit: Burning Oak - dark brown tabby tom with white paws and bright amber eyes) (One of the only she-cat guards)

Dancing Lily - beautiful long-haired tortoiseshell and white she-cat with large blue eyes (Mother to Running Storm's kits: Eagle Cry - beautiful, silky tortoiseshell and white she-cat with large unblinking golden eyes and Roaring Puma - large, handsome molten grey tom with jagged darker stripes and big blue eyes)

**Elders**: Swooping Dove - elderly white she-cat with hazel eyes; once hunter

Hunting Tigress - large dark gold and black stripped she-cat with amber eyes; once she-cat guard

Billowing Wind - large grey tom with white flecks and blind blue eyes

**_The Tribe Law_**

_1) Leader must have been the apprentice of the previous leader, unless that deputy cannot go on to become leader due to illness or lameness - deputy will then train the lead guard of the Tribe to become the leader_

_2) Healers must never have any relationships or ties to other cats of their Tribe or any other - if one is caught, they must forfeit their duties_

_3) All apprentices must be trained to be a hunter/huntress or guard, depending on birth of parents and build_

_4) Any cat with a handicap will be forced to retire (i.e. blindness, no use of limbs, deaf, etc)_

_5) All kits must remain in camp until they reach the age of seven moons_

_6) All kits must wait to become an apprentice until they reach the age of seven moons_

_7) Hunters/Huntresses must all train to defend themselves and the Tribe if it is needed_

_8) Guards must learn how to hunt in case their is a shortage of hunters/huntresses_

_9) All Tribes meet in the days of "Silent Moon" (NEW MOON) for rituals and the sharing of news_

_10) Healers go to the Sparkling Stone to share tongues with Streaming Star Tribe during the "Whole Moon" (FULL MOON)_

_11) Before cats become guards, the apprentice must be at least 15 moons and battle and survive a fight with a fox, wolf, or mountain lion, depending on fighting ability and size (These cats are larger than your everyday house cat)_

_12) Before cats become hunters/huntresses, the apprentice must be at least 15 moons and venture away from tribe territory to go on a moon hunt. The cat can not return unless it catches several pieces of prey or a prize kill (two hawks, wolf, fox, etc.)_

_***__SUBJECTED TO CHANGE__***_

**A/N: Huh, this is odd. What was Eagle Cry seeing? Or I should say, who? What will Clear Water say once he's met with her. What is the truth about our dear Eagle Cry? How will her mother react when the truth comes out? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Let's see how many one prologue can get! State your opinions! Come on! And don't forget to follow and favorite! Thanks guys!**

**- Nightspirit**


	2. Chapter One: The Truth Is Revealed

**A/N: So, quite an odd beginning, eh? Well, it's only going to get more suspenseful and bizarre as we go on! So are you ready for a mind-blowing ride? Let's answer the reviews:**

**Splashpaw**: Thanks! :D

**Reminiscent Lullaby**: Awesome! I was actually hesitant to create this story because of Eagle Cry's oddity.

**Grasswing of WindClan**: Great! Now you can!:)

**Willowsong of ThunderClan**: Awesome guess! You'll see now!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: WAIT! Your sister is a medium? That'd be so cool! This place is! They live on the side of a mountain, so it will be! Mountain Lions, eagles, etc!

**Amberstorm233**: Thanks!

**PikaBolt101**: Thank you! :D

_Chapter One: The Truth Is Revealed_

There she sat, all alone in a rough nest in the medicine-den. She pushed her paws against the rough straw and leaves to make it more comfortable, but she failed miserably. She flattened her ears as she heard her mothers desperate meow sound behind the entrance to the den. "Clear Water, you have to believe me! She said she saw a grey she-cat. The only grey she-cat in this Tribe is lying dead in the dirt! Ask Red Sunshine or Burning Oak, they heard it for their own ears," her mother meowed.

Eagle Cry couldn't help but start to wail in her nest. She felt like a freak, but she knew what she saw. Soon enough, her mother rushed in with her eyes wide. "Don't worry, Eagle Cry, I'm here," her mother soothed as she laid beside her and licked behind her ears.

Eagle Cry could feel her mothers pelt shaking delicately, which only made her wail rise. "Hush, young one, everything will be okay," Dancing Lily meowed as she rested her muzzle by her face.

The tortoiseshell kit laid beside her mother, but still felt unsure. Soon, the bushes to the den rustled as a large molten tom padded in with his golden eyes harsh and wise. "Why are you in here? Did something happen?" He asked Dancing Lily, worry edging his deep meow.

"Im afraid Eagle Cry is seeing things," Dancing Lily meowed hesitantly as she looked down at her daughter in pity.

The large tom cocked his head and settled down beside his mate, "What do you mean?"

Eagle Cry felt her mother tense up, so she decided to speak for herself. "I saw a grey she-cat padding around Painted Skies and she looked awfully sad," Eagle Cry meowed to her father, who shot her a shocked glance.

"Hush, dear, try and get some sleep. You may just be exhausted," Dancing Lily meowed as she wrapped her fluffy tail around her daughter.

Eagle Cry was not tired, she was worried, however, she laid her head down and closed her eyes. She listened hard to her parents, but pretended to sleep. "Are you telling me she saw Swaying Grass? That's not even possible! I saw her die," the tom whispered roughly to his mate.

"Don't you think I know that? I saw her body myself, you know. I don't know what or why she saw it, but I'm having Clear Water look at her once he gets back from the nursery," Dancing Lily meowed gently.

Eagle Cry felt the concerned glanced from both of her parents land on her. "Why is he in the nursery? He should be checking on my daughter," the tom growled then looked around. "Where is Roaring Puma?"

Dancing Lily looked at Running Storm and meowed, "Red Sunshine is watching him. I wouldn't leave him alone in the nursery."

Eagle Cry heard shifting as Running Storm laid on her other side. Feeling the warmth from both of her parents made her purr gently. "Whatever may be wrong, we will get through this. No matter what, she'll always be our Eagle Cry," Running Storm meowed to Dancing Lily.

The tortoiseshell she-cat nodded in response, "Of course."

Soon, the bushes ruffled again, causing Eagle Cry to look up. She saw a large white tom pad in with unusual markings. "I didn't see any berries she might have eaten to make her hallucinate," the tom meowed as she looked down at her.

Eagle Cry flicked her ears. Hallucinate? "What does that mean?" She asked the tom.

"Hush," Dancing Lily meowed with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I forgot I don't have a cast yet," she apologized to the both of them.

Clear Water shook his head as a smile appears on his muzzle, "Don't worry, personally, I think it's a silly rule."

Dancing Lily gasped at his remark as Running Storm narrowed his eyes. "What? Every kit is scolded for speaking and when they become apprentices, they're afraid to speak," Clear Water meowed in his defense.

Dancing Lily meowed, "Even so, it's Tribe custom, we should respect the rules."

Clear Water just shrugged in response and used his tail to instruct the two parents to move. The air suddenly grew thick and hard to breathe. Once they moved, Eagle Cry saw a smaller tom standing beside Clear Water. He looked awfully young compared to Clear Water, but was his complete opposite. He had grey fur with odd white markings and green eyes. "Who's he? Your apprentice?" She asked the medicine-cat.

Dancing Lily gasped and meowed to her mate and Clear Water, "Do you see what I'm talking about?"

Running Storm used his tail to make Eagle Cry look at him. "Stop this playing! It's time to be serious, Eagle Cry," he scolded.

She pulled away and meowed, "I'm not playing! He's standing right there!"

She pointed directly at the tom who stared at her in shock. "You can see me?" He asked with a soft voice.

"Of course I can see you! What's you're name? I'm Eagle Cry!" She meowed to the tom.

Dancing Lily flattened her ears and wailed, "Eagle Cry, there is no one there!"

"Stop, I think both of you need to leave so I can give her a proper examination," Clear Water meowed and looked between the both of them. "I'll fetch you when I'm finished."

"Very well, don't take long. And make this game stop," Running Storm growled to him as he exited with his mate, who looked at Eagle Cry with worry.

"Who do you see, Eagle Cry?" Clear Water asked her.

"Tell him it's Rain Storm," the little tom meowed hopefully to her.

"He just told me his name is Rain Storm," she meowed to Clear Water.

Suddenly, his tail curled between his legs. "That's not possible," he whispered half to himself as his eyes grew wide.

"It is," Eagle Cry meowed with a flick of her tail to where Rain Storm stood.

"Tell him we use to sneak off to the river and eat Tribe of Looming Mist's fish," the tom meowed as he looked at Clear Water once more.

"He told me to tell you that you and him would sneak off to the river and eat Tribe of Looming Mist's fish," she meowed to Clear Water.

The white tom sat down carefully as he began to shake. "Only Rain Storm knows that," he whispered as he looked at the empty space where Eagle Cry flicked her tail. "Rain Storm, is that really you?"

"Yes," Eagle Cry meowed for the grey tom.

"Tell him I miss him, and that it wasn't his fault I died. He is the best brother a cat could ask for," Rain Storm instructed as he leaned against his brother.

As if feeling the tom, Clear Water looked at his shoulder Rain Storm leaned against. "It's cold," he murmured.

"He wanted me to tell you that he misses you and it wasn't your fault he died. He also said you are the best brother a cat could are for," Eagle Cry meowed to the shocked medicine-cat.

The tom's blue eyes grew glossy. "He died from a tree branch falling on him, he lost too much blood and I couldn't save him," Clear Water meowed as he twitched his whiskers.

Eagle Cry looked at the grey tom in alarm. "You're dead?" She gasped.

Rain Storm nodded in response then meowed as he vanished, "Thank you."

The air grew thin and smooth once more. "I could feel it," he meowed as he began to relax. "I could feel my brother here."

Eagle Cry ignored the tom and began to shake. "I can see dead cats? What's wrong with me!" She wailed loudly, causing her mother to barge in with Running Storm.

"I can't take it anymore! Please tell us what's wrong with her," Dancing Lily pleased as her blue eyes grew glossy with worry.

"I honestly don't know how to say this to the both of you," Clear Water meowed then took a deep breath. "Your daughter can see those who have left this Earth to join Streaming Star Tribe."

Running Storm chuckled slightly then paused as Clear Water's neck fur bristled. "Wait, you're serious?" He asked, in complete shock.

"She sees dead warriors?" Dancing Lily meowed as her eyes grew clear with awe for her daughter.

"Yes, it's not necessarily a bad thing, but it's surly not normal. And since she's so young, she can't tell the difference between the living and the dead. However, I have an idea," Clear Water meowed as he placed his tail over his paws.

"W-What is that?" Running Storm stammered as he shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll take her with me to see The Great Spirit," he meowed as his claws pricked the ground.

Dancing Lily cocked her head. "The Great Spirit had been replaced for seasons," she meowed.

"She still roams in the Unknown," Clear Water meowed in response. "I'll have to summon a Messenger."

**A/N: So Eagle Cry is basically like the child from the Sixth Sense! Will this eerie ability cause her trouble, pain, or suffering? Or will it cause her to be valued in the Tribe? Will her parents keep their promise? What will Roaring Puma think? How can Eagle Cry cope when she can't tell the difference between the two? Who is The Great Spirit, can anyone remember? And who is the current Messenger? It's not Nightspirit! She doesn't exist yet, and for a long time I might add! So many questions! Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Let's get me to 14-17 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks guys!**

**-Nightspirit**


	3. Chapter Two: A Mystery is Born

**A/N: Alright guys, beware, this is a long chapter! Although, most would be stoked about it! Haha! It's thrilling and revealing! So let's get on with the reviews so we can start the chapter!**

**Song of Felines**: Thank you! :D

**Willowsong of ThunderClan**: Aww, well I hate to tell you, but Nightspirit doesn't exist yet! These Tribes are from before America was ever discovered by the Europeans!

**Splashpaw**: You would be correct! But you'll see what I mean!

**Reminiscent Lullaby**: Uh huh! You know it! Hahaha

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: That's like super cool to me. I wish I was a medium, although, I wouldn't be able to sleep at night. Hahaha I'd be too scared!

**Wish Upon a Warrior Cat**: I totally will! I'll feature them in the next chapter when they're back at the Tribe Camp.

**Grasswing of WindClan**: Yeah, that would be pretty cool!

**lucky333123**: Thank you!

**HurricaneStar**: Oh! Thank you! That's so cool, by the way!

**Tigerpelt**: Haha I love the hashtag! Let it be a normal thing! Thank you!

_Chapter Two: A Mystery is Born_

Dawn came rather quickly to young Eagle Cry. Warm, yellow sun peaked through the entrance to the nursery, waking the young kit. She opened her eyes as her jaws gaped in an enormous yawn. When she looked around the den, she saw Red Sunshine sleeping with her son, Burning Oak. Her mother slept in her nest with Roaring Puma at her belly. Eagle Cry flattened her ears and stood from the nest. Who was she? Why did she have this strange ability to see dead cats?

The tortoiseshell she-cat padded out of the nursery entrance and squinted her eyes against the bright, burning sun. The first thing she saw was Night Gazer perched on the Basking Stones. Eagle Cry cocked her head as Clear Water made his way to their leader. Hesitantly, Eagle Cry followed. She ended up beside Clear Water as he spoke to Night Gazer. "Oh, hello, Eagle Cry," Clear Water meowed, keeping his gaze on Night Gazer.

Eagle Cry kept her silence, but dipped her head to him. "I wish to take young Eagle Cry to visit our ancestors at the Sparkling Stone," Clear Water instructed to Night Gazer.

Eagle Cry felt every hair on her body lift as the grey she-cat from before stood beside her. "Can you see me?" The grey cat asked.

Eagle Cry turned her head away from the starry cat and waited for Night Gazer to respond. "Now why would you want to take a kit out if camp, Clear Water?" She asked with green eyes narrowing.

The white tom flattened his ears and meowed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Night Gazer's fur bristled. "Silence! What is the meaning of this secrecy, Clear Water?" She demanded as her claws slid out.

Eagle Cry began to cower backward into Clear Water's soft fur. "You're scaring her!" He scolded Night Gazer.

The dusty she-cat seemed to relax, but her eyes still burned with irritation. "I have to summon a Messenger. This young cat has a rare ability. She can see Streaming Star Tribe cats," he whispered as he leaned closer to their leader.

Eagle Cry relaxed and moved away from Clear Water, only to sit beside the grey cat once more. Night Gazer chuckled and flicked her tail. "No, seriously, what is this about?" She asked.

Clear Water remained silent. Irritation vibrated off his white pelt, and Eagle Cry could sense the tension growing between the two cats. "If I may speak," she meowed politely to the pair.

Night Gazer's eyes landed on her with fierceness. She heard the grey cat beside her gasp. Night Gazer leaped down from the stone and loomed over Eagle Cry. "What is it? You know better than to speak without a cast," she growled fiercely.

For some reason, Eagle Cry wasn't scared. She remained calm and meowed, "Your sister is Swaying Grass, am I correct?"

Night Gazer's teeth bared in a snarl, "How dare you bring her up!"

"Night Gazer, no," Clear Water began.

"Silence!" She commanded fiercely, her eyes never leaving Eagle Cry's.

"She's with us, she's right beside me. The other day, I saw her padding around Painted Skies, and this was when I first discovered I could see dead cats," Eagle Cry meowed bravely as she shuffled her paws in the dirt.

For a moment, Night Gazer relaxed. "That's not possible," she hissed, but stayed still.

"Tell her my dream was to become leader and she was to be healer, but it all changed when Quail Wind decided she would be her successor," Swaying Grass whispered fearfully.

Eagle Cry began to shake just as she spoke, "Her dream was to become leader and have you as healer, but it changed when Quail Wind chose you to be her successor."

Night Gazer flinched in surprise. "That was our secret. How did you know that? You never met here!" She exclaimed, her voice coming as a soft wail.

"She just told me," Eagle Cry meowed softly.

Night Gazer sat down and looked at Clear Water in utter shock. But soon, a loud gasp echoed through the camp clearing. "Oh no! Night Gazer, Clear Water, I'm so sorry! I was asleep and-and-," Dancing Lily stammered as she appeared behind Eagle Cry.

"Hush, I now understand," Night Gazer remarked with a cautious glance at Eagle Cry.

The dusty she-cat took a hard swallow then looked at Clear Water, "Take it-I mean her-to the Sparkling Stone. Determine what is wrong with her, and get it fixed, before it's too late," Night Gazer meowed as she stood and padded away.

With one final, glassy eyed look at Eagle Cry, Night Gazer vanished into her den for the day. "Oh, Eagle Cry, don't you ever - and I mean ever - run away from me like that again! I was worried nearly to death!" Dancing Lily scolded as she fiercely licked Eagle Cry on the head.

She tried to speak, but she couldn't keep her jaws open long enough to get a word out. Clear Water padded closer and meowed, "Come, Eagle Cry. We have to travel a short distance, but it'll be difficult for a young kit to make."

The white cat padded away and into his den. Soon, Dancing Lily began to groom Eagle Cry thoroughly then meowed, "I want you to be careful. Clear Water can fight, hunt, and heal. He's a talented cat, but not as talented as cats who mainly practice in their cast fields."

"What do you think my cast will be?" Eagle Cry asked out of curiosity.

"I don't know, dear, with this ability, you may be forced to become a healer," Dancing Lily determined.

Eagle Cry curled her lips when she even gave it the slightest thought. Dealing with herbs and cleaning wounds for a living? Gross! She wanted to be a guard! Or maybe even a hunter! Either, she wouldn't be delighted to have as her cast. "Reguardless, if you run into a fight, I want you to hide and wait for Clear Water to deal with it, but make sure you listen to his every word!" Dancing Lily ordered urgently.

"You know, she won't be a kit forever," a deep voice sounded behind them.

Instantly, a purr rustled deep within Dancing Lily's chest. Eagle Cry turned her head to look at her father, Running Storm. He stood tall with glowing gold eyes. He sat close to the two and meowed, "Be brave out there."

Behind him, Roaring Puma pounced toward her. "And catch me a hare! I heard they taste the best!" He exclaimed as he batted at her tail.

Eagle Cry lashed out at him with unsheathed paws. The pair giggled and ran into a play fight. It shortly ended as Clear Water padded up to the family. "It's time to go," he meowed solemnly.

Eagle Cry stopped play fighting and stood beside her larger brother. "Hurry back, I'll miss you!" He meowed as a small wail rose in his throat.

"And may our ancestors watch over you both," Running Storm called.

Eagle Cry turned and saw him burry his face in Dancing Lily's tortoiseshell pelt. Running Storm and her stared at her until she turned to leave camp. Although Eagle Cry couldn't see them, she could feel their worry and sorrow coming off them. Eagle Cry looked up at Clear Water, who had an expressionless face as they exited the camp and entered the mountain side. "We'll stay in the undergrowth, that way, we'll avoid hawks and eagles," he remarked as he dove into thick bushes.

"H-hawks and e-eagles?" She stammered as she dove in after him.

"Oh yes, they'll think you're prey and they'll fly off with you. Now me? I'm too big for them to lift," Clear Water meowed as he looked down at her intently.

Eagle Cry swallowed hard and stared at him in utter fear. "But doesn't worry, I won't let them take you," she soothed as he ran his tail across her spine.

Eagle Cry calmed slightly as they padded across hard ground and through thick undergrowth. "How far away is it?" She groaned as her paws began to throb with pain.

"Not much farther. We're the lucky tribe. Just outside our territory, there is a cave with a glittering, dewy stone. It is known as the Sparkling Stone," Clear Water meowed. "It's where all the tribes come in contact with our ancestors. The healers of the tribes come here every Whole Moon for one night to share tongues with our ancestors."

Eagle Cry looked up in the sky and saw a faint outline if the moon in the blue, day sky. "How come we see the moon during the day?" She asked the tom.

"Well, it's said, that Streaming Star Tribe was discovered by a she-cat named Glowing Moon. She has silver fur with the most gorgeous blue eyes. She is said to have all the beauty of the stars in her pelt. Our ancestors believed that it was her that was put into the sky to watch over us during the day so Streaming Star Tribe may sleep," Clear Water meowed as he cast a glance into the sky.

He quickly lowered his head with his eyes narrowed. "The sun is bright today," he remarked as he shook his head.

Eagle Cry cast another glance into the sky, but it didn't seem to bother her. "It's not so bad, it doesn't bother me," she meowed with a flick of her tail.

Clear Water casted her a worried glance, but it soon vanished into respect. "So you really saw Rain Storm?" He asked as he leaped over a small rock.

Eagle Cry scrambled after him, only to feel his teeth softly grasp her scruff and pull her over. "Yeah, he seemed like a nice cat," she meowed happily.

She heard the tom purr softly, but it stopped when they came to a small opening in the cliff side. "Here we are, are you ready? It's really dark in there," he meowed as he looked in the opening.

"I'm ready, Clear Water," she squeaked happily.

He began to padded into the opening and Eagle Cry followed cautiously. Deep within the cave, a cast of sun light beamed into the cave. The light laminated a stone that jutted from the ground and came to a point near the top of the cave. "This, is the Sparkling Stone. What we're going to do is drink the moisture from the stone. It'll send us into a deep sleep. This is where we will appear in the Unknown. It is a dark and depthless place, but I will be with you. If it happens to where we are separated, just call Stormspirit or Owlpaw," he meowed as he laid down beside the stone.

Eagle Cry nodded and mocked him. She laid beside the rock and licked the moisture from the stone. She rested her head on her paws and within moments, she was thrown into a vast and deep sleep.

Bright, white light flashed before her. Once she opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness. She looked around her and saw no one. Her paws hung in the air. Fear flashed through her. "Clear Water? CLEAR WATER!" She screeched at the top of her lungs.

Soon, an eruption of whispered pierced her ears. A wail rose in her throat and escaped without her will. Then, Clear Water's words exploded in her mind, _if it happens to where we are separated, just call Stormspirit or Owlpaw._

"Stormspirit! Owlpaw! Help me!" She cried, but all she heard was her own voice echo back at her.

She flailed her paws wildly, but soon, an eerie white fog entered the darkness as a pale light revealed the outline of a cat. The cat kept her distance at first. "Help me, I'm scared," she wailed to the mysterious cat.

With hesitation the cat loomed closer to her. "Are you Stormspirit or Owlpaw," she asked the cat as it got closer.

The cat suddenly hissed fiercely. "Don't dare speak his name to me!"

Eagle Cry flattened her ears. "Clear Water! Owlpaw! Stormspirit! Help me!" She cried helplessly.

"Shut up, or you'll bring unwanted attention to us," the she-cat warned.

The glowing, mysterious cat sighed. "My name is Lonespirit. Although it goes against everything I believe it, I will help you get to your tribe mate and Messengers," she spat the word messengers so harshly, it scared Eagle Cry.

**A/N: So, Eagle Cry is lost in the unknown as has stumbled upon a banished Messenger known as Lonespirit. If you want to know more on her, go read The Lone Spirit by Reminiscent Lullaby. She owns Lonespirit as well as Stormspirit and Owlpaw. **

**What will happen now? Will Lonespirit lead Eagle Cry into danger? Or will she escort her to the right place? Will the Messenger's be able to elaborate on Eagle Cry's ability? Or will they be clueless? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**#MoreChapters ~ Let's get to 27-30 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	4. Chapter Three: A Cast of a Lifetime

**A/N: Hey all! Sorry for the long update, I've been busy as crap with school, work, and life! Haha however, I will always update when possible! So let's answer these reviews!**

**PikaBolt01**: Thanks! Yeah, I try to catch my errors, but I type all my chapters on my iPhone so autocorrect screws me over, a lot. Haha

**Reminiscent Lullaby**: Well you won the contest so it's rightfully earned! Thanks by the way!

**Amberstorm233**: (2 Reviews) Huh, super secret project? Sounds rather interesting! Good luck! And thank you, by the way! :)

**Willowsong of ThunderClan**: Haha I know, it's hard not to incorporate her! Haha thanks though! Here's that update!

**Splashpaw**: Haha you're right. Thanks, Splashpaw!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: You shall see! Haha I know what you mean though! Her character is very intriguing!

**Tigerpelt**: Haha, I love them!

**Wish Upon A Warrior Cat**: Thanks! I'll incorporate your characters in shortly! They'll be a queen's kits!

**Nova Lioness**: (2 Reviews) I'd like an OC! I'm always accepting! And yep, she can totally see spirits!

_Chapter Three: A Cast of a Lifetime_

The tortoiseshell she-cat padded aimlessly after the glowing, angry cat. Her fur prickled with unease as they just padded through the darkness. "How do you know where you're going?" She asked the she-cat.

"Just do," she stated simply, not even bothering to turn to look at Eagle Cry when she spoke to her.

Eagle Cry flattened her ears and padded after the she-cat, clearly struggling to keep up with her. "I can't go any farther. I refuse to. Just pad forward and start calling their names. They'll find you," Lonespirit stated as she came to an abrupt hault.

"Oh, okay. Perhaps I'll see you around?" She asked the mysterious she-cat.

Lonespirit turned around and stated, "Doubt it."

Eagle Cry shifted her paws as the she-cat vanished into thin air. She took a deep breath as fear coursed through her. She was all alone, and stranded in the darkness. She began to pad forward and called, "Stormspirit? Owlpaw? Clear Water?" She screeched, but only silence greeted her.

She sat down on her haunches and began to wail. "I'll never get out of here!" She sobbed.

Soon, a glowing white figure began padding toward her. It's amber eyes glistened and glowed with age and wisdom. "Who's there?" She called to the distant figure.

After the words escaped her mouth, the figure appeared before her nose. It was a glorious black she-cat. Her amber eyes glowed as an eerie glittering black fog lingered around her. "What do we have here?" The she-cat asked her with her mouth not once moving.

Eagle Cry seemed shocked as several different voices exited her mouth. Her face was flat and broad and her ears were rounded. She had long whiskers, and she stood five times Eagle Cry's size. "W-who are you?" She stammered, her kit-blue eyes wide with fear.

The she-cat's eyes flashed with knowledge. "You are young Eagle Cry, yes?" The large she-cat meowed.

"Y-yes, how d-did you know that?" Eagle Cry stammered.

The cat's eyes narrowed and blinked as a storm-grey tabby tom appeared. His green eyes glowed with triumph and pride. Instead of a glittering black fog, this cat had a silver aura with sparks of lightning emitting from his pelt. "Stormspirit, is this your cat?" The she-cat growled.

Eagle Cry could sense the she-cat was not angry. Her voice was deep and her answers came in snarls and growls, even though she seemed friendly and happy, but rather mysterious. "Yes, Great Spirit, I do apologize. She was lost when we opened our gateway," Stormspirit meowed as Owlpaw appeared with a wide-eyed Clear Water beside her.

"Oh thank StarClan! Is this the G-Great Spirit?" He stammered slightly as he looked at the large cat.

Clear water was a a rather large tom, but this mere she-cat stood almost three times his size. "It is, she is the first Messenger to ever exist," Owlpaw meowed in awe.

Eagle Cry flattened her ears at the cat's bizarre title. Clear Water stood in front of Eagle Cry as the Great Spirit starred at her. "Great Spirit, we ask for your guidance," he meowed as he dipped his head sheepishly.

The large black cat inclined her head as she sat down on her haunches. Her narrow, rounded tail flicked back and forth. "Proceed," she growled as she curled a lip to reveal talon-like teeth.

Eagle Cry ducked and hid behind Clear Water. "This young kit has received a gift. She-" he began, but was cut off by a snarl.

"She has the gift of seeing the dead. I know this, already," the cat snarled as she laid down.

Even when she laid down, her head was level with Clear Water's head, only he was standing. "Y-yes. She doesn't wish to keep this..gift," Clear Water remarked hesitantly.

The Great Spirit snapped her gaze at Clear Water. "This is not possible. It is within blood that she has received this gift. Even I cannot retrieve this gift," she growled as her whiskers fluffed out.

Eagle Cry felt her tail droop and her ears flatten against her head in defeat. "I'll always be a freak," she wailed gently.

"No, young Tribe cat. It is you, who decides your future. You choose which path you tread. It is always your choice," the she-cat meowed to Eagle Cry.

"T-thank you, Great Spirit," Eagle Cry meowed gratefully to the great cat.

"You call me Spirit from now on, we will meet again, young Tribe cat. Tread carefully, pain is only at the end of your path," she roared just before she vanished against the black canvas of the Unknown.

Stormspirit turned to face Clear Water and Eagle Cry. The young tortoiseshell she-cat stood taller, but kept her ears flat as the looked at the large tom. He kept a steady gaze as he looked at Clear Water. "I am truly sorry. All we can do for young Eagle Cry is teach her the difference between the living and dead and between good and evil. Her future is dull, I cannot even see where she may tread. All she needs is guidance and to not be an outcast to her own Tribe," the grey tabby explained as he began to vanish.

"Bye, Eagle Cry!" Owlpaw exclaimed as her pelt grew more faint.

Soon Eagle Cry's eyes opened to see a glowing stone. She lifted her head and realized she was back at the Moss Stone. She saw Clear Water staring at her with sympathy. "Let's go. We will need to speak to Night Gazer now," he remarked as he stood.

Even though she had slept, she treaded home very slowly and weak. Clear Water had to carry her by her scruff most of the time. Her muscles screamed with exhaustion and her mind whirled with curiosity and anxiety. What will happen to her now? Will her parents abandon her? As they padded into camp, she saw her brother, Roaring Puma waiting anxiously by the nursery. "She's home! Eagle Cry is home, Dancing Lily!" He exclaimed as his fur bushes out in excitement.

The tortoiseshell queen exploded from the den with her eyes wild and her fur fluffed up. When her blue eyes landed on her daughter, they softened with relief. "Oh my precious Eagle Cry!" The she-cat purred as she covered Eagle Cry in licks of affection.

"Dancing Lily, stop! You're embarrassing me," she cried as she saw Burning Oak staring at her with wide amber eyes.

Her mother stopped almost immediately. She looked at Clear Water and meowed, "Well? What happened?"

Clear Water looked at Eagle Cry's mother intently. "Go get Running Storm and meet me in Night Gazer's den. Come on, Eagle Cry," Clear Water meowed as he used his tail to guide her to the den.

Eagle Cry kept her gaze on Burning Oak. The tom just starred at her with wide amber eyes. Her fur prickled with unease. He's creepy, she though sheepishly as she hid behind Clear Water's tail. They padded up to a stack of boulders. There was an opening big enough for two cats to pad through. The healer padded through the entrance and stated their entry. "Night Gazer, it is me, Clear Water and Eagle Cry, back from the Moss Stone," he commented quietly.

Eagle Cry's eyes shifted to the darkness in the den. Two green eyes opened in the back of the den. "This is great news! Did The Great Spirit cure here?" Their leader asked eagerly.

"All in due time. I'm waiting for Running Storm and Dancing Lily to get here," he meowed politely to the leader.

Eagle Cry saw Night Gazer's eyes flash toward her. It wasn't in a hostile way, but in a way of worry and sadness. It made her tortoiseshell fur prickle with unease. Soon, Eagle Cry's parents padded through the entrance. Their eyes were wide with uncertainty and worry for their daughter. "Great, now I can begin. During the meeting, The Great Spirit stated that this is not quite a gift, but a trait passed down by bloodline. She cannot retrieve her seeing the dead, therefore, Eagle Cry must learn to keep her ability a secret," Clear Water began, casting glances between the cats.

Eagle Cry flattened her ears. How could she keep such a thing a secret? She could barely tell the difference from the living and the dead! "The Messenger's will aid her in distinguishing the living from the dead as well as the good from the evil. This ability may be of use for the Tribe. She will be able to tell us if evil is coming before it happens," He stated as he looked at Night Gazer intently.

The dusty she-cat stood with her eyes flashing with slight anger. "Clear Water, this ability is not a good thing. It is very dangerous. You should know that," she meowed, he voice cracking in pain.

Eagle Cry saw the tom flinch and his ears flatten against his head. "What is it dangerous?" Eagle Cry spoke up.

"My mother's mother had this ability. She was wise and smart, but she lived in fear. In the end, it ultimately destroyed her," Night Gazer meowed sorrowfully.

Dancing Lily gasped in shock. She thrusted her muzzle into Running Storm's pelt. Her father's eyes flashed with worry. "What do you mean by destroyed her?" He asked cautiously with his tail flicking nervously.

Eagle Cry bolted to her parents and buried herself deep in Dancing Lily's pelt. "She could not take the pain and fear any longer. She leaped down into Dewy Gorge, killing herself in order to free herself," Night Gazer finished solemnly.

Eagle Cry gasped and wailed into her mother's fur. "That's enough! You're scaring her! She's just a kit. No daughter of mine will destroy herself like that," Running Storm growled at Night Gazer.

The leader stood with her fur on end in anger. "Don't speak to me that way! You asked the question and I answered it!" She hissed as she loomed over the tom.

Running Storm submitted, but his fur was still on end and his teeth were bared in a snarl. "Stop!" Eagle Cry screeched.

Dancing Lily gasped, but the two quarreling cats relaxed. "I don't want you arguing over me, it's unnecessary," she meowed quietly.

Night Gazer starred at her for a moment. Her eyes flashed as she turned her head. "Dancing Lily, Running Storm, gather your family. It's time I deemed your kits casts," the she-cat meowed firmly.

Dancing Lily took an excited gasp and grabbed Eagle Cry by her scruff. Running Storm padded next to them as they exited the den. "I can't believe she would say something like that," he hissed half to himself.

"Oh, Running Storm, stop. You know Eagle Cry is smarter than that," Dancing Lily commented as they reached the nursery.

Roaring Puma squealed in excitement when he saw Eagle Cry. Her mother placed her gently on the ground. "Running Storm, clean Roaring Puma will you?" She asked her mate.

The large mottled grey tom shifted uncomfortably. "Err, sure," he meowed as he pulled their son close and began to flatten his fur in licks.

Eagle Cry was given the same affection from her mother. "I missed you. What did you see? Did you battle some outcasts?" He asked eagerly as his head bobbled from Running Storm's forceful licks.

"I saw the Moss Stone, it was amazing!" She exclaimed to her brother.

"Tribe of Roaring Brook, all cats old enough to attend the days of Silent Moon gather here below the perch to hear my words," Night Gazer called into the clearing.

Soon, cats gathered. Eagle Cry looked around eagerly. Her tortoiseshell fur was fluffed with excitement. "What's going on?" Roaring Puma asked curiously.

"You'll see!" Eagle Cry whispered as she looked their leader intently.

"Today, I welcome two kits into the Tribe of Roaring Brook. Running Storm, my talented deputy and successor, and Dancing Lily, a talented huntress, have kitted two kits by the names of Roaring Puma and Eagle Cry. Today, they shall receive their casts. After observing the pair on occasion, I have determined their future casts," Night Gazer's meow echoed through the camp. "Roaring Puma, your strong build and determination to protect your kin as shown me that you will be a loyal and trustworthy cat. Therefore, you will tread the path of a loyal guard of the Tribe of Roaring Brook."

"Roaring Puma! Roaring Puma!" The Tribe called.

Eagle Cry joined in with her voice echoing the loudest next to their parents. Next, Night Gazer's green eyes landed on the tortoiseshell kit. She swallowed hard as Night Gazer began to speak. Would she be a healer after all? Or would she follow her mother's steps and become a huntress?

"Eagle Cry, you have shown my intelligence beyond your age as well as wisdom. You're cunning and curious. Therefore, I have determined that you will tread the path your father has set paw on. You will be second in line as the leader of the Tribe of Roaring Brook!" She called loudly.

Several gasps shook the Tribe. Eagle Cry looked at her father, whose eyes blazed with pride and determination. "Eagle Cry! Eagle Cry!" He called first.

The Tribe followed the chant as well as Roaring Puma and Dancing Lily. Eagle Cry puffed out her chest in pride. She would soon pad the path of a tribe leader!

**A/N: Future leader of the Tribe of Roaring Brook? Is Eagle Cry ready for such a large responsibility? Is she the cat for the job? What about her family's support? Will it stick around as things get weirder? How will the Messengers teach Eagle Cry the differences between the living and dead as well as good and evil? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Let's get me to 38-40 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	5. Chapter Four: A Day of New Beginning

**A/N: Not much to say in this authors note! Basically, I'm working and going to school this summer to get extra credits so I'm going to be busy as heck until about late June. I'll always update when I can though! I promise! :D here's the answers to the reviews:**

**Nova Lioness:** Thanks! I used her character in this chapter!

**Reminiscent Lullaby**: (2 Reviews) haha I like her too! She'll be seen more in the near future!

**Grasswing of WingClan**: Yeah! Me either! Hahaha I just write as I go. It's completely random and just pops in my mind.

**PikaBolt01**: I sure will! :D I type so much faster and more efficiently if I use my phone to write! Otherwise it'd take me forever to type out a chapter! Haha

**Amberstorm233**: Thanks! That's great, by the way! If you wanted, you can send in an OC to me through your next review and I'll use him/her!

**Guest**: Thank you so much! :D

**Iforgotmypass**: I'm updating as soon as possible! :)

**Splashpaw**: Thanks! Everyone seems to like her!

**Willowsong of ThunderClan**: You're right! That was my bad! I'll fix that ASAP! I used your character in this chapter!

**Wish Upon A Warrior Cat:** Yeah, true! We'll see how long that lasts! :P

**Let's get on with it already! Jeeze.**

_Chapter Four: A Day of New Beginning_

Dawn had washed it's bright, warm sunlight across the mountain side. Soft, gently bird song echoed through the trees and bounced off the rocks. The soft trickling of water running down the brook made her ear fur tremble. She opened her eyes to reveal two gorgeous, large golden eyes. Five moons had passed since her encounter with The Great Spirit. Even though the Messengers said they would visit her, she had not had a visit yet. Her fur, once fluffy like a kit, was now beginning to smooth and appear glossy glossy. Her whiskers were long and her paws were nimble and fast.

She was no longer a silly, clumsy kit. With a white paw, she nudged her brother, Roaring Puma. The grey tom opened and eye to reveal a glossy, deep blue eye. "What is it?" He asked her with a groan.

"Today's the day! It's finally time!" She exclaimed proudly.

"What is today, Eagle Cry?" He asked her as he lifted his head.

His fur was ruffled and matted. His whiskers were crumpled and his eyes were still shut. Eagle Cry giggled and licked her brothers cheek to smooth his whiskers. "We get to see Burning Oak become and apprentice! And we get to travel to the days of Silent Moon!" She called loudly.

Her mother began to stir. She quickly shut her jaws and politely dipped her head. "I'm sorry, Dancing Lily, I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized.

Her mother shook her head and then a yawn gaped her jaws wide open to reveal sharp white teeth. "Don't apologize, dear. It's time we woke up anyway," she purred as she stood from the nest and stretched.

Roaring Puma stood as well and shook out his fur. "When does the ceremony begin?" He asked Dancing Lily.

"When we go to the gathering grounds! And there will be the courtship ritual too, I'm so excited!" Eagle Cry answered for her mother.

Dancing Lily chuckled slightly. "You will not be participating until you reach seven moons. You're too young to receive a mate for life," she commented.

"I'll be too young then too, but I can't wait to see who brings me the prettiest Blazing Star flower!" She meowed in awe as she stared into the opening of the den.

Roaring Puma rolled his eyes dramatically. "Gross," he spat with his tongue sticking out.

Dancing Lily shook her head. "Don't be so negative, Roaring Puma. You'll be bringing a she-cat a Blazing Star flower one day as well," she meowed.

"Not any time soon," he mumbled as he swept his tongue over his pelt.

Eagle Cry saw him and instantly remembered she hadn't cleaned her pelt yet. She quickly swept her tongue over her pelt. "Am I ready?" She asked her mother.

What she didn't know was that she left a chunk of fur sticking straight up on her head. Dancing Lily chuckled then swept her tongue over her head. "Now you're ready," she meowed as she turned to pad out into the camp clearing.

Eagle Cry followed her mother and set a single forepaw into the sunlight. She ducked her head and looked into the clearing. The tribe was getting supplies ready for the traveling to the meeting grounds. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw some apprentices practicing battle moves. Eagle Cry decided to excuse herself from her family and padded over to the older cats.

"Hey!" She exclaimed to the four older cats.

"Oh, hi, Eagle Cry!" A ginger she-cat meowed politely.

"What are you guys doing, Sun Lily?" She asked the friendly she-cat.

"I was practicing my hunting techniques with Ivory Fawn. Blazing Fire and Crashing Way were practicing battle tactics. There's going to be two challenges for the apprentices at the Silent Moon gathering!" The she-cat exclaimed with wide emerald eyes.

"I wish I could participate," she mumbled as she sat down.

"Don't worry, all the kits play together by a shallow spring! There's honey suckle and Blazing Star flowers there!" Ivory Fawn meowed with a slight look at Blazing Fire.

The tom awkwardly cleared his throat and looked away. Eagle Cry giggled slightly. "Do you have a mate yet?" She asked Sun Lily.

"No," she mumbled as she looked at the ground.

Eagle Cry flattened her ears against her head. "I'm sorry," she whispered gently.

"Don't worry, Sun Lily! There's Painted Skies and Crashing Wave!" Ivory Fawn meowed hopefully.

"Everyone knows Crashing Wave moons over Arrow Feather. And Painted Skies is a hunter, I want a guard as a mate," she meowed then continued, "Plus, there's still Leaping Deer, so one of us will be left alone."

"Don't be so negative, mouse brain!" Eagle Cry scolded slightly. "The toms would have hornets in their brain if they passed up on you."

"All I'm saying, is you never know," Sun Lily meowed.

Suddenly, the air tightened. Eagle Cry stiffened when two fire-pelted cats padded into the clearing. Their fur glittered with stars and their presence was peaceful. "They're Streaming Star Tribe cats," Eagle Cry whispered to herself when her gaze followed the two ghostly figured.

"What was that?" Sun Lily asked, slightly confused.

Eagle Cry flicked her eyes to the ginger she-cat in pure alert. "Nothing! Just thinking out loud," she explained loudly.

Sun Lily flattened her ears. "You're acting strange," her friend meowed cautiously.

Eagle Cry flicked her ears. "I'm sorry, I've just got a weird feeling," she meowed.

She wasn't lying but she wasn't exactly telling the truth. She saw her mother flick her tail across the clearing then looked at her friends once more. "I got to go," she meowed urgently.

"Oh, see you!" Sun Lily meowed her good bye.

Eagle Cry dipper her head and turned her head to pad to her mother. But instead, she slammed into a large body. "Oof!" She grunted as she fell onto the ground.

Dust billowed up as she opened her eyes to to see Burning Oak staring down at her through narrowed amber eyes. "Maybe you should watch where you're going," he meowed with a glint deep within the depths of his amber orbs.

Eagle Cry bristled in anger. "Well maybe you shouldn't sneak up behind me!" She spat in response.

Burning Oak flicked an ear and lifted a paw to help her up. "Oh don't worry. I got it," she meowed sarcastically as she stood up.

Burning Oak looked at her. His eyes were almost empty and emotionless. "I was just trying to help," he meowed as he shook out his fur.

For some reason, an odd feeling stirred deep within her. With all the feelings she felt when around other cats, but this one was different. Almost like uncertainty and fear. She looked away from him, the feelings were almost unbearable. She dug her claws into the dirt. "Are you alright?" He asked her gently.

"Yes, I'm fine! Go be an arrogant toad somewhere else," she snapped and stormed off.

She was almost shocked with her own behavior. She rarely ever lashed out at someone. Why had she lashed out at Burning Oak of all cats? They practically grew up together. She flattened her ears as she neared her family. "What's wrong, Eagle Cry? Did someone upset you?" Dancing Lily asked as she looked around wildly .

"No, I'm okay. Just seeing dead cats today. I forgot how much stress I'm going to be under when we get to the meeting grounds," she meowed as she sat down with a sigh.

"Yeah, that's true, but we'll be here for you. Come on, let's get going," Running Storm meowed as he placed a tail on his daughters shoulders.

Eagle Cry turned and padded out of the camp with her small family. The other guards and hunters left as well, circling the queens, kits, and apprentices in the middle. Night Gazer took the lead with Clear Water by her side. The tortoiseshell kit saw her father break away from the crowd and leap to Night Gazer's side. Once I start training to be the Tribe's leader, I'll pad in the front of the crowd with Night Gazer, Running Storm, and Eagle Cry, she thought proudly as they began to scale down the mountain.

Most of the way, Eagle Cry and her brother were carried by older cats. They were too young to make jumps down the cliff side. She narrowed her eyes and scanned her tribemates for her mother. She finally spotted the tortoiseshell queen near the center of the patrol.

Finally, they had reached flat ground. The older cat who carried Eagle Cry set her down gently in the talk grass of the open world. "Thank you for carrying me, Lark Feather," she purred to the lovely she-cat.

The huntress dipped her head and padded to join the other hunters. Eagle Cry saw a large brown tom with jagged stripes set her brother down next to her. Her brother looked angry and embarrassed to be carried by another guard. "That's not fair, I could have totally walked by my self!" He exclaimed loudly as he stood and padded forward.

Without warning, he stumbled over some stones and landed square on his muzzle. Eagle Cry placed her paws over her own muzzle and choked back a huge laugh. Her eyes began to water until the giggle had passed. She cleared her throat and stood as y'all as she could. Even when she stood, tan grass stretched above her head. She flattened her ears as her mother came next to the two littermates. The grass came to the she-cat's mid-belly.

A gently breeze flattened the grass slightly, allowing Eagle Cry to lean back on her haunches and see stones stacked just a few deer leaps away. "Is that where we're going?" She asked her mother.

"Yes, my dear. Welcome to the Tribe Meeting Grounds," she purred as they padded forward.

As they padded the grass began to flatten completely. Eagle Cry gasped with her jaw hanging open when cats of different colors and sizes occupied the area. Eagle Cry focused her eyes and determined the cats with starry pelts. She flicked her ears and smiled slightly. Streaming Star Tribe attended Silent Moon to watch their Tribes.

A haunting feeling gripped her heart when she saw dark eyes glinting with hate in the shadows of the Meeting Grounds. Eagle Cry flattened her ears when she realized these cats belonged to the Tribe of No Stars. She turned her attention away. "They can't know I see them, otherwise, I'll be in grave danger," she whispered to herself as they padded closer to the mass of cats.

**A/N: Can Eagle Cry handle all this pressure? Will the Tribes get along during this Silent Moon? Who will she meet and encounter? What are the other tribes like? Are they friendly or mean? Will Eagle Cry fit in? SO MANY QUESTIONS! ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**Let's get me to 49-51 reviews before I pose the next chapter! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	6. Chapter Five: Am I In Danger Now?

**A/N: Just before we continue, I forgot to mention that this story will turn VERY gruesome. It'll get very depressing and heart wrenching. It's a Tragedy, after all! So this is NOT for the faint at heart! BEWARE!**

**Also, TODAY IS MY TWO YEAR ANNIVERSARY ON FFN! Yay! :D**

**Let me answer the reviews:**

**Nova Lioness**: She'll be featured plenty more!

**Amberstorm233**: Woop! Thanks! I'll feature her in the next chapter! She can be Dancing Lily's closest friend!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: The Tribe of No Stars is like the Dark Forest, only they chose to go to the Tribe of No Stars, so they can leave whenever they want. However, they don't have the power to influence things. Except one cat, but that will be revealed much, much later! And I'm really glad you like it! :D

**Reminiscent Lullaby**: Well you'll see now! And thanks! I like her too!

**Guest**: Thanks!

**Willowsong of ThunderClan**: No problem! He'll be featured more, I'm sure!

**Wish Upon a Warrior Cat**: Very true! We'll see how long that lasts!

**Splashpaw**: Lord no! Haha Eagle Cry is TERRIFIED of the Tribe of No Stars!

**Youareawesome**: Haha thank you!

_Chapter Five: Am I In Danger Now?_

Fear seem to shake Eagle Cry. She looked at her mother, who stared at her in confusion. "What's the matter dear?" She asked her daughter.

Eagle Cry looked around once more, seeing the harsh, hateful eyes land on her. Every hair on her pelt bristled and she looked at her mother. She swallowed hard and flattened herself to the ground. "I-I see bad cats," she whispered carefully.

Dancing Lily flattened her ears and looked around. "Don't worry, Eagle Cry. I doubt they will harm you," she clearly lied.

Eagle Cry shook out her fur and decided to try to ignore the evil cats. She padded close to her mother over to a small watering hole. At the pool, several kits played with others. Some played with a ball of moss while others fished in the pool. Eagle Cry flicked her tail in delight. Since Burning Oak would become an apprentice today, she wouldn't have anyone to play with besides her brother. She and Roaring Puma scampered up to them.

Some were still small with their eyes just opening while others were moons older than her. She looked around the pool and saw that the Tribes elders had gathered in the shade by a large weeping willow tree. The queens, bellies still full of kits, basked in the sun. Eagle Cry looked at her mother, "Are you going to stay with us?"

Dancing Lily shook her head. "No, I have to participate in the hunting challenges. You and your brother can cheer for me and your father. Running Storm will battle the other deputies at sun high," she meowed just before she gave each kit a lick on the head and ran to her mate.

Eagle Cry sat down and placed her tail over her paws. She flattened her ears and Roaring Puma sat beside her, in the same position. "What are we going to do now?" She asked her brother.

The mottled grey tom shrugged his shoulders. "We could go ask the elders to tell us a story, or we could try to play with the others," he suggested gently as he brushed his fur against hers.

Eagle Cry looked over at the elders. When she looked closely, she saw ghostly figures beside them. The spirits sat beside their old comrades and she looked at her brother. "Yeah, let's do that," she meowed as she stood and began to scamper over to the tree.

She gasped when she neared the great tree. It was tall, with it's branches stretching toward the sky then bending and grazing the floor. Once she stepped into the shadow, the cool air ruffled through her pelt. She purred as she neared the Tribe of Roaring Brook elders. "Hunting Tigress, can you tell us a story?" Roaring Puma asked eagerly.

The dark gold and black stripped she-cat opened and amber eye and nodded. "How about I tell you the tale of Night Gazer's kin, Hawk Eye?" She meowed with a raspy purr.

Eagle Cry nodded vigorously with wide golden eyes. "Yes please!" Her brother and her meowed in unison.

The elder nodded, her dull amber eyes reflected with brief sadness as she began the story. "Hawk Eye was Night Gazer's grandmother," she began and Eagle Cry shifted uncomfortably, she knew where this was going. "This she-cat had a very rare ability. She could see dead cats!"

"Woah, that's so cool! Isn't it, Eagle Cry?" Roaring Puma exclaimed as he laid down to get comfortable.

"W-what? Yeah, sure," she mumbled in response as her lip curled.

"Yes, it was very..cool. Hawk Eye was well respected from the Tribes. Cats would come visit her just to speak to their late loved ones. She even protected us from evil cats of the Tribe of No Stars," she meowed as she flicked her tail.

"Ugh, not this old story," came a groan from beside Eagle Cry.

She turned her head to see a dusty grey she-cat with blue eyes. Her pelt glittered with the stars of the night sky, signaling she was a Star Tribe cat. Her blue eyes landed on Eagle Cry in knowing. "I know your fate," she whispered in her ear. "I saw it just before..." She trailed off and looked away abruptly.

Eagle Cry's pelt lifted. "But, Hawk Eye couldn't handle her ability. It drove her mad as a hare. Eventually, she lost touch of reality. Cats began to haunt her, pleading for her to journey and tell their kin secrets and things unknown. She clawed her own eyes blind and made her self deaf, but it just worsened. Eventually, in her last attempt, she leaped off the Great Gorge. No one ever found her body. No one had heard from the great cat again," Hunting Tigress finished with her eyes wide.

Roaring Puma shook with slight fear. "H-how can you blind and make yourself deaf?" He asked with wide blue eyes.

The she-cat shrugged, "She clawed her eyes and stuck sticks deep in her ears."

Eagle Cry turned her head once more over to the mysterious cat. Her fur stood on end when she saw scars over the cats eyes and chips in her ears. "Who are you?" She whispered quietly as Roaring Puma talked to the elders.

"My name is Hawk Eye. You are not me. You are your own cat, young one. Perhaps you can live with this curse, perhaps you're stronger than I. But I will always be here to guide you. I roam in the Unknown," she spoke as she began to disappear.

Eagle Cry swallowed hard and shifted uncomfortably. She decided she would ignore the other cats from now on. "Let all Tribe cats gather below the Great Willow tree for a meeting of the Silent Moon," came an outburst of a cat.

Eagle Cry turned her head toward a large willow tree with a stack of flat stones where three cats sat. Eagle Cry followed her brother over to the stack of stones and sat by all the other kits. "Hi, my name is Leaping Trout of the Tribe of Swaying Moss," came a gentle purr beside her.

Eagle Cry turned her golden gaze and it landed on a large golden tom. He had a white dash in his chest and two white forepaws. "My name is Eagle Cry. I belong to the Tribe of Roaring Brook," she meowed as she casted a glance away and back at the leaders.

"Cool. The grey tom on the rock is Falling Pine. He's our leader," he meowed as he pointed at the tom with his paw.

Eagle Cry nodded in response, she didn't feel like talking. She could feel the gaze of several dead cats on her. She shuffled her paws and listened carefully. "I, Night Gazer, call the meeting that begins the games of Silent Moon. We will begin with the hunting games! Each tribe will first select four hunters or huntress's. Then we will select the prize prey and the hunt will begin," she called into the crowd.

"Yes! My best game!" Came a boast from behind her.

Eagle Cry flattened her ears and groaned. "What's the matter? Dancing Lily will partake!" Came Roaring Puma's hiss.

Eagle Cry felt her heart leap with joy. She'd finally get to see a hunteress's ability! "But first, we will begin with the ceremonies," came a meow from a black tabby she-cat.

"That's Stinging Wasp, she's leader of the Tribe of Looming Mist," came Leaping Trout's voice.

Eagle Cry cocked her head. "What a strange name," she remakded.

"The Tribe of Roaring Brook will go first," the same black she-cat meowed then backed away.

Night Gazer padded forward with her tail flicking. "Burning Oak, kit of Red Sunshine and Dark Water, has reached his seventh moon. Four moons ago, I determined he would be a future guard of our Tribe. Young one, come forward please," she howled from the rock.

Eagle Cry shuttered when she saw Burning Oak shift within the crowd. She watched the brown tabby squeeze his way through the crowd of tribe cats. Once at the front, Night Gazer leaped down onto the ground and yowled, "Burning Oak, are you ready to train alongside the other guards? Are you ready to defend your Tribe even at the cost of your own life?"

"Without hesitation," the tom meowed.

Eagle Cry's fur prickled when she heard his voice had deepened. His brown fur was no longer fluffy like a kits but sleek and glossy. He was taller and quite handsome. She couldn't take her eyes off him for a moment. "Then, I grant you, from this day forward, an apprentice. Since Leaping Sparks is training Crashing Wave, your mentor will be Crooked Branch. My former Guard Leader, Hunting Tigress, mentored him. He will be an excellent teacher to you," Night Gazer called as she placed her nose on his forehead.

Crooked Branch, a muscular light brown tabby tom, stood tall and made his way toward his new apprentice. The tortoiseshell she-cat stared at the strange, jagged stripes that covered his body. His amber eyes glistened with pride and gratitude as he stood beside his new and first apprentice. The pair padded back to the crowd, leaving Night Gazer standing at the base of the rock. "Burning Oak! Burning Oak!" The Tribes chanted at once.

"My last announcement will be the casting of two kits. Roaring Puma and Eagle Cry, kits of Running Storm and Dancing Lily, have received their casts. Roaring Puma shall train as a guard," she began then the Tribes chanted Eagle Cry's brothers name. "Finally, Eagle Cry will be second in line for my leadership, following in her fathers paw prints."

The Tribes turned their gazes at her. She felt her fur burn with embarrassment. Even Burning Oak stared at her in awe. All at once, the Tribes bowed their heads. "Woah! Why didn't you tell me? You're like royalty," Leaping Trout exclaimed just after he bowed to her.

Eagle Cry shrunk back in embarrassment. She didn't want that kind of attention. The eyes of the Star Tribe cats as well as the No Star Tribe cats were on her. Within moments, she felts her own heart beat slow. Her vision grew blurry and her breathing came in short gasps of air. "What's wrong?" Roaring Puma wailed as Eagle Cry began to shake violently.

"Eagle Cry!" Came the outburst of her mother.

The queen rushed to her side, pushing aside other cats that stood in her way. "I-I-I c-can't b-b-breathe," she gasped as she dug her claws into the dirt.

"Clear water! Anyone!" Came the pleading cry of Dancing Lily.

Eagle Cry laid down on her side as her sides convulsed. Her heart pounded against her chest. Dancing Lily's deep blue eyes were flaring with worry and his face was screwed up in fear. Soon, Clear Water was in her fuzzy gaze. He placed a paw on her chest and shook his head. "She's having an anxiety attack. All the attention must have made her anxious. Take her to the Elder's Tree and groom her, it should calm her down," Clear Water ordered.

Dancing Lily nodded and grabbed her daughter by her scruff. Eagle Cry still shook, her body was frozen in fear almost. She swung, making her dizzy. Finally, everything stopped as she was set down in soft grass. She closed her eyes and waited. Soon, Dancing Lily was grooming her fluffy tortoiseshell fur. It was very soothing for her. She felt the cool shade on her back and the gently licks from her mother. Eventually, her shaking stopped and her heart got back to regular speed. She was purring and enjoying the affection from her mother.

Finally, she was able to open her eyes. Her golden eyes looked around for a brief moment before fear over took her. Her mother took her into the dark place where the evil cats lurked. Their dark, hateful eyes glared down at her and their lips were curled in snarls. "No! No! Keep them away! Get me out if here!" Eagle Cry shrieked at the top of her lungs.

Her paw thrashed wildly as he mother shouted at her. "Stop, Eagle Cry!" Her mother scolded as alive-unwanted eyes landed in her.

"No! They're evil! They'll kill me! Get me out of here!" She screeched loudly and continued to thrash.

Dancing Lily finally let go of her and she was able to run out of the darkness. The evil cats looked at her with knowing harsh eyes. They grinned in horror.

Eagle Cry felt the several eyes burning into her pelt. Hesitantly she turned around. Every Tribe cat in the Great Plains Tribes stared at her. Their eyes were wide with awe, some where narrowed in suspicion, others in jealousy. "Eagle Cry is like Hawk Eye! Awesome!" Came Roaring Puma's excited squeal.

**A/N: Hahaha! I LOVE Roaring Puma. He's like a dumb blonder or something. Hahaha anyway! What will the Tribe's reactions be? Will they fear her or appreciate her like they did Hawk Eye? Will her life truly change forever now? Will she change who she is? What about her anxiety attack? That's clearly a bad sign. What will happen next? ONLY ONE WAY TO FIND OUT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**_If you haven't yet, go check out my story called Nightspirit's 20 One-Shot Challenge! The first entry will be Romance and will be posted soon! _**

**Let's get me to 58-60 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks guys!**

**-Nightspirit**


	7. Chapter Six: Cats Out of the Bag

**A/N: Hey guys! This story is a real hit, isn't it? Haha I've been so crazy busy, guys. It's insane! **

**_Anyway, in order for me to update The Final Season, I need to get more reviews, so please go review so I can update! A very interesting chapter is next and I can't update yet! So GO REVIEW! _**

**Let's answer the reviews for this story:**

**Grasswing of WingClan**: We shall see!

**Skyfrost14**: Thanks! Haha I did too!

**Reminiscent Lullaby:** Thanks for the advice! I know what you mean! But Eagle Cry could take this well or go crazy! All will be revealed eventually! And you don't have to go crazy because I'm updating now!

**Wish Upon A Warrior Cat:** Thank you so much! :D

**Amberstorm233**: Haha thanks! And no problem! She and Lion's Call are in this chapter!

**Guest**: Maybe! Maybe not!

**Willowsong of ThunderClan**: Anxiety attacks are different for everyone. I have bad anxiety and described my attack in writing! I totally forgot that Avengers guy was called Hawk Eye! Haha that's the second time I've done that! I don't use FireFox by the way! Haha I use Safari and I completely forgot FireFox existed! Sorry about that!

**Silverwind of ForestClan**: Thanks! And I know, I just haven't fixed it yet! Sorry!

**guest**: Thanks!

**Guest**: haha thanks! I'm glad you like him!

**Talon of soaring Eagle**: Everyone loves the tragedy thing! Haha

**pianodevotion**: Thanks! So much! Haha

_Chapter Six: Looks Like the Cat's Out of the Bag_

Realization finally hit her as she felt the burning gaze of several Tribe cats on her. She casted her unblinking, golden gaze around the cats. Some were flickering in fear, some were blazing with awe, and others twinkled with unease. The small tortoiseshell lowered her body to the ground. Her mother, Dancing Lily, rushed up to her with her fur bristling. "Oh no! Eagle Cry!" She wailed as she leaped to her daughters side.

Storm clouds began to cover the sky as a leader stood up. It was Stinging Wasp, leader of the Tribe of Swaying Moss. "This young cat has conjured the ability of the All Seeing Eye. Night Gazer, were you aware of this?" She hissed with hostility and venom oozing from her voice.

Eagle Cry flinched as the she-cat's yellow green eyes landed on her. Eagle Cry could see her chilly personality through the hard glare she received. Night Gazer boldly and without hesitation padded forward with her head high. "Yes, I knew this," she meowed, plain and simple.

Outraged hissed abruptly bursted from the crowd of Looming Mist Tribe cats. "That's not fair! Roaring Brook Tribe has had a cat with this ability before! Looming Mist Tribe deserves it now!" Came a snarl from a large black tabby tom.

"Hush, Soaring Hawk, know your place!" Stinging Wasp snapped at the tom.

Eagle Cry saw the tom flinch, hostility flickering in his green gaze. "Stinging Wasp, this is no place for a fight," Falling Pine, leader of The Tribe of Swaying Moss, spoke wisely.

"Shut your trap, Falling Pine! I'm tired of being the bottom of the Tribes," Stinging Wasp growled with a lash of her tail.

Eagle Cry could sense danger and anger in the air. She looked toward the sky and saw thick, black clouds rolling in. "Dancing Lily...?" She whispered, not moving her eyes from the darkening sky.

"What is it, dear?" She asked, her eyes not leaving the leaders.

"We're all in danger," she whispered as the clouds neared the sun.

She flashed a look at the No Star Tribe cats. They were at their limit of darkness, their eyes blazing with hunger for a fight. "Warn them," came a familiar whisper.

"Stop! We're all in danger!" She yowled helplessly.

Cats looked at her in shock. "Eagle Cry! What did I say about speaking out?" Her mother scolded harshly.

"No, let her speak," Falling Pine demanded, his eyes were twinkling in awe as he looked at Eagle Cry.

"The Tribe of No Star cats are here! They plan to attack when the sun is covered by the storm clouds!" She cries helplessly as the sun was slowly being covered.

She flashed her gaze at the cats, with each mouse length the sun was covered. The more paw steps the evil cats took. Anxiety shook her body, but she forced it away with a hiss of defiance. "I knew you were stronger than me," came a soft purr.

Eagle Cry looked to her left and saw Hawk Eye looking at her with a pleased gaze. "How can we trust you?" Stinging Wasp hissed as she fluffed up her fur.

As if knowing the answer, she spoke again, "From what I've observed, the evil cats cannot leave the shadows. So once the sun is covered by the clouds, the field will be covered by shadows. They will strike."

"How do we stop it?" Night Gazer stepped forward, her eyes were wide with worry.

Eagle Cry worriedly looked at Hawk Eye. Cats around her looked at her like she was mad, but she ignored it. "You must end the meeting. Cats must disperse and go on with their tasks, hunting or fighting. Once you end this meeting, the No Star Tribe cats will be banished back into their after-life, same with us," Hawk Eye answered as other Star Tribe cats appeared behind her.

"I understand, thank you," Eagle Cry meowed as the darkness covered the field.

Battle cries and hissed echoed in her ears, causing her to freeze. Suddenly, the No Star Tribe cats attacked. In her eyes, her live comrades were being attacked by evil cats, in their eyes, they were being attacked by things unseen.

Scratches appeared on muzzles and eyes. Caterwauls of horror echoed in her ears again, causing her to snap out of it. "End the meeting!" Her yowled sounded as a dark brown tom padded toward her.

His pelt glimmered with a dark iridescence. His amber eyes flickered with hostility as he neared her. "Night Gazer, end the meeting!" She screeched toward the dusty she-cat who laid on the ground in a small pool of blood.

"Little, precious Eagle Cry," came the tom's snarl.

Night Gazer wheezed as she took a deep breath to speak. "Hurry!" She cried as the tom threw her to the ground with a large paw.

The tabby tom placed a large paw on her head and pressed down. Rain began to pour from the sky, causing the dirt below her turn to mud. The thick mud oozed into her nostrils and throat. "Black Water, the filthy rabbit leader is about to banish us!" Came a weak snarl.

Black Water hissed in frustration and lifted his paw. Eagle Cry thrashed herself up as she began to cough heavily. Rain dappled on her pelt , cleaning the mud easily. "This is far from over," the tom hissed as he backed away.

"T-this meeting is at an end!" Night Gazer stammered breathlessly.

Shrieks echoed in Eagle Cry's ears as the evil cats were forcefully banished back to their lands. "You did great," came Hawk Eye's pleased meow, just as she vanished against her will.

Eagle Cry sighed with relief as blood oozed from a chip she had on her ear from Black Water. Dancing Lily limped over to her with her forepaw bleeding and several scratches on her pretty tortoiseshell pelt. "Are you okay?" She asked her daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she meowed with a flick of her tail.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to see Burning Oak standing beside her brother, Roaring Puma. "That was so cool!" Roaring Puma exclaimed as he pounced on her. "I'm so glad you're my sister!"

Dancing Lily chuckled and Burning Oak gazed at her with wide amber eyes. "You were really brave," he commented with a dip of his head.

Eagle Cry felt her chest burn. Her fur grew hot, but for some reason she got defensive. "Any cat could have done the same," she meowed with her nose in the air, not daring to look at him.

Burning Oak narrowed his eyes and meowed, "Except not at all."

Roaring Puma laughed obnoxiously. "Yeah! You're the only cat alive with this awesome ability!" He meowed as he got off her.

Eagle Cry stood and shook out her fur. "Now look what you've done! My fur is a mess!" She meowed.

"I'll clean it," Dancing Lily purred as she picked Eagle Cry up by her scruff.

* * *

"Let the games begin!" Came the caterwaul of Stinging Wasp as she stood on the large rock.

By now, the storm clouds had rolled away, exposing the blue sky and bright, harsh sun. The bright orb was at it's highest point in the sky as Night Gazer spoke, "We will begin with the Hunting Games. Each tribe will pick four cats to participate, one must include one apprentice. The Tribe of Roaring Brook will choose Stepping Deer, Ivory Fawn, Dancing Lily, and Painted Skies."

"Good choices, Night Gazer," Falling Pine remarked then looked at the crowd of cats. "The Tribe of Swaying Moss will choose Rolling Thunder, Leaping Trout, Swaying Willow, and Bear Step."

"The Tribe of Looming Mist has chosen myself, Stalking Cougar, Jumping Cricket, and Roaring Cub," she stated boldly, as if daring the other leaders to challenge her decision.

Eagle Cry padded after her mother with her brother at her side. Her tail swayed back and forth, excited for her mother. Her mother turned to a silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes. "Catching Moon, would you mind watching my kits? They want to cheer for me," she asked her.

Eagle Cry cautiously sniffed the she-cat, and giggled to herself when she realized the she-cat was in fact a member of her tribe. "What's so funny?" Roaring Puma asked in confusion.

"I didn't realize she was our Tribemate," she stated as she looked at the she-cats swelling belly.

"Really? That's fantastic! I'm sure Lion's Call is very pleased. However, I'm sure once you're having your kits, I'll be out of the nursery. Me and Running Storm are thinking of having more, but I need a break," she laughed then looked down at Eagle Cry and her brother. "They're a handful, but they're all I've ever wanted."

Eagle Cry couldn't help but purr, one day, she wanted to be just like her mother. Caring and loving to her own kits. "We might have more kin? I want a brother!" Roaring Puma leaped about.

"Watch him closely, he's the trouble maker," Dancing Lily remarked to Catching Moon before turning to Eagle Cry. "You watch for your brother, and do everything Catching Moon says, understand?" She stated with her blue eyes very serious.

"Yes, Dancing Lily," Eagle Cry meowed with a smile.

The tortoiseshell she-cat gave each kit a gentle lick and padded away. Eagle Cry watched after her as they made their way to the front of the crowd. She saw Leaping Trout practicing some sort of claw motion. "Catching Moon, what is that tom doing?" She asked.

The silver she-cat's blue eyes flicked to Leaping Trout. "Oh, he's practicing what he'll do when he fishes. He's doing it really well," the she-cat meowed.

"I'm so glad I'm not a hunter, I get to fight and spill blood!" Roaring Puma boasted loudly.

Some cats casted him weary glances. Catching Moon looked at him with wide eyes then laughed, "The battles here aren't used with claws. They're mock battles with five cats on each side. The winner from last moon will battle the one who wins the first battle this moon. Some cats bet on teams for prey and other things valuable."

"I can't wait! I'll always win!" Roaring Puma meowed as he swiped a clawless paw through the air.

Eagle Cry shook her head as Night Gazer padded onto the rock. "We have decided that the first Tribe to catch a buck will win this moon's Hunting Game. Think of tactics to bring down a buck and mind you, keep a watchful eye on the antlers. We have Healers watching and standing by for injuries. Have fun, and never rest until you make your catch!" Night Gazer called loudly.

Eagle Cry saw her look at the other leaders, who nodded once. "Tribes of The Great Plains, get in position," she called.

Eagle Cry watched closely and anxiously as her mother lowered her front half, getting in a pouncing positing. Their tribemates were in a line beside her. The tortoiseshell kit leaned forward as Night Gazer lifted her muzzle. "Begin!" She yowled.

In the moment, each cat sprang into action. The three groups separated and and dove into the surrounding forest. "Awesome! What now?" Roaring Puma asked Catching Moon.

A large golden tom padded up beside her and licked her ear. She purred and looked at the tom. "We wait," he meowed with a very deep voice.

"This is Lion's Call, he's a guard for the Tribe," Catching Moon remarked with her eyes twinkling.

"Wicked! How long have you been a guard? Have you ever fought a bear? How long will it take for me to become a guard?" Roaring Puma blasted as he leaped about again.

Eagle Cry rolled her eyes and planted her paw on his tail, stopping him from jumping: "Hey!" He exclaimed with an angry expression.

Lion's Call chuckled and shook his head. "I've been a guard for many seasons, I have not fought a bear, and it depends how well you adapt to the mountain terrain," he meowed in response.

Eagle Cry was amused with his ability to remember all of Roaring Puma's questions. Suddenly, a loud notice echoed through the field. "It seems one of our Tribes has found a buck," he inquired with a look into the forest.

"Really? Is that what they sound like?" Eagle Cry asked the tom.

Lion's Call nodded then looked at Catching Moon. "Your mother and her caught a buck all on their own once, they're the greatest huntresses in all the Tribes," he stated with a glittering glance at his mate.

"Woah," the siblings stated in unison.

Eagle Cry looked into the forest and tried to search for who won. It took a while as it was almost sun down, but eventually, she saw the hindquarters of a jet black she-cat. She held her breath. Both Stepping Deer of her tribe and Stinging Wasp of Looming Mist Tribe were long haired and black pelted. The she-cat turned to reveal dark hazel eyes. "We won!" Eagle Cry exclaimed with glee.

"I wonder if Dancing Lily made the kill!" Roaring Puma meowed happily.

Excitement turned to pure horror as Eagle Cry saw the look in the lead huntresses eyes. Her dark hazel gaze glistened with worry and fear. The she-cat drug a large buck into the area with her apprentice, Ivory Fawn. So where was Painted Skies and Dancing Lily? Out of the dark shadows, she saw the toms brown pelt, and on top of his back was Dancing Lily. She clung onto his fur with her claws and her face was screwed up in pain and caked with blood. "No," she managed to whisper as Dancing Lily fell to the ground.

Dust billowed up from how she landed. Once the dust had cleared, a large antler wound was exposed. Blood oozed and pumped from the wound. Eagle Cry could see the muscle and tissue exposed in her chest. Her eyes were glossy and her mouth hung open. Blood trickled from her nose and mouth as her sides rose and fell faintly. "Dancing Lily!" Eagle Cry screamed as she thundered forward with Roaring Puma on her heels.

**A/N: Is Dancing Lily okay? Will she make it through this? How will Eagle Cry handle this? How about Roaring Puma? Or Running Storm? Only one way to find out! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**_Don't forget to review The Final Season as well! _**

**QOTD: Who is your favorite character from all MY books?**

**Let's get me to 70-73 reviews before I post the next chapter! Thanks!**

**-Nightspirit**


	8. Chapter Seven: Sorrow

**A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is somewhat long! It is SO easy for me to write long chapters for this book, especially with the 'Silent Moon' gathering!**

**_NOTICE: I have reconstructed my forum. There's new RPG's, contests, monthly challenges, and a new feature called Honorary Messenger of the Month! I go more in detail as to what it is on the forum itself! The forum is called Nightspirit's: The Unknown. If you're interested in joining, PM me and I'll tell you EXACTLY what you have to do! The forum re-launched TONIGHT!_**

**Let's get on with the reviews:**

**Skyfrost14**: I know right? It's such a shame!

**Reminiscent Lullaby:** Hah I was worried at first! I always use exclamation points, for some odd reason! It's addicting! Haha anyway, we'll see how it is! There's a lot of drama this chapter, so we'll see what happens!

**Amberstorm233**: No problem! They're great characters and you'll see what happens now!

**Guest**: Thanks, RPZMH, it's great to tell the "guests" apart! Haha

**ouatowls**: That's how my chapters end usually! You'll understand sooner or later! Haha my readers hate me from time to time because of cliffhangers!

**pianodevotion**: I like him too! He's a great character!

**Splashpaw**: Haha thanks! I like all those characters too, I try to develop them well.

_Chapter Seven: Sorrow _

Panic seared through her veins as her heart throbbed against her chest. At one point, her heart ached. She ran across the field, ignoring Catching Moon's protests. Out of the comer of her eye, she saw her father running beside her. His golden eyes were wide with terror and his pelt was on end. She could hear the paw steps of the Healers running behind her.

The grass ruffled under her belly and the wind blew the scent of death into her nostrils. It's just the buck, it's just the buck, she pleaded as she slowed down once she got closer to her mother.

Dancing Lily's sides heaved rapidly and usual bright blue eyes were dull and glassy. A white tom appeared beside her, she recognized him as Clear Water, Roaring Brook's healer. "Clear Water, do something!" Her father snapped impatiently.

The tortoiseshell kit watched her father wrap himself carefully around Dancing Lily. The tortoiseshell she-cat turned her head over to look at Running Storm. She said something to him that the she-kit couldn't hear. Whatever it was, it caused Running Stom's face to screw up in disbelief. "No, don't say that!" He cried to her.

The she-kit looked at Clear Water, who was pressing tons of white masses onto her wound, but each time they were caked in blood within moments. "Please save her," the she-cat wailed as her brother cuddled closer to her and pushed his muzzle into her chest fur.

Clear Water looked at her with glossy blue eyes. The white tom shook his head and closed his eyes. "I can't, Eagle Cry, she's in the paws of our ancestors," he meowed gravely as he sat down on his haunches.

Eagle Cry heard Running Storm's sorrowful wails as Dancing Lily began to convulse. Her mouth opened, allowing blood-stained foam to oozed from the back of her throat. Her mother threw one last painful glance at her and then her last breath escaped her. Eagle Cry stared into her mother's dull, lifeless eyes. "She should rise any moment," came a tom's voice.

Eagle Cry snapped her head up to see Stormspirit staring at her. Next to him stood Owlpaw, the Messenger's apprentice. "W-when? Won't I be able to see her?" She asked as she looked down at her mother again.

The storm grey tom twitched his ears as concern flickered in his blue eyes. "Why hasn't she risen yet?" Owlpaw asked Stormspirit.

The tom leaned down and sniffed her body. Eagle Cry's fur lifted along her spine. "This vessel is empty," he stated, clearly bewildered.

"Empty? What is that supposed to mean?" The tortoiseshell kit snapped at the tom.

"Who are you talking to?" Roaring Puma asked as he looked around wildly.

"Hush, just listen," Running Storm meowed, still staring at his dead mate.

"Dancing Lily's body is free of a spirit to guide," he meowed gravely with a concerned look at Owlpaw.

"Maybe she found her own way to The Unknown, she's a very smart cat. Perhaps The Great Spirit can explain more," Eagle Cry suggested cautiously.

The storm grey tom flashed a look at Eagle Cry. "Perhaps you're right. She'll turn up sooner or later," the tom meowed just before vanishing.

"Don't worry, Eagle Cry, we'll find her," Owlpaw meowed some-what cheerfully before disappearing as well.

Eagle Cry, glossy eyed, looked at her father. The tom's eyes were concerned and full of pain and sorrow. "She's gone, isn't she?" He asked with a cracking voice.

Eagle Cry nodded then thrusted herself into Dancing Lily's lifeless body. "Come back! I want to see you again! Please come back...," she wailed as she gently shook her mother.

"Eagle Cry," Running Storm began as he placed his paw on her chest and moved her closer to him. "Sometimes things happen, and they happen for a reason, no matter how cruel. Streaming Star Tribe has placed the stars Dancing Lily would pad and she had reached her last one. She was a great mother and mate, but she has joined our ancestors. It's best to keep her as a memory."

"No! I want her here. Me and Roaring Puma still need her," she wailed as he brother joined them closely.

"She lives in you, Eagle Cry, she lives in the both of you," her father meowed again and licked each of them in the head.

Eagle Cry looked up at her father, his eyes were glossy, she could sense his pain. She turned her head and looked at Dancing Lily again. "No matter what, I'll be just like her," she vowed then looked at her father.

His eyes were clearer, but she could still sense his sorrow. "She will be buried here, and she will be remembered," Night Gazer's voice spoke from behind them.

Eagle Cry turned to see all the tribe cats with their head down. Vibrations of sadness cascaded down her spine. It appeared Dancing Lily was well respected in the Tribes. She casted one last glance at her mother. "No matter what, I'll never let you down," she whispered with a slight smile.

* * *

The sun was beginning to cast it's light behind the trees. In the field, the cats were sitting with their Tribes, casting glances at Eagle Cry as she sat off to the side of her Tribe with her brother, Roaring Puma. "I feel like a freak," she mumbled as she laid down and placed her paws over her eyes.

Roaring Puma jabbed her in the side. "That's nonsense! You've got hornets in your brain!" He scolded as he glared at the staring cats.

She sat up again with her shoulders hunched and she grumbled to herself. Suddenly, a large grey squirrel fell to the ground in front of her paws. She looked up to see Burning Oak standing in front of her with his chest poked out. "I caught it all by myself!" He boasted with a glimmer of hope in his amber eyes.

Eagle Cry licked her lips as her belly rumbled helplessly. "We can share it if you like," he suggested hopefully.

"Back off, Burning Oak, we don't need anyone!" Roaring Puma fumed as he stood with her fur fluffing in defense.

"No, Roaring Puma, it's okay. We should eat," she meowed with a cautious look at Burning Oak.

The tom glared at Roaring Puma and then grinned at her. "We can all share, I was just trying to help," he meowed as he nosed it closer to Roaring Puma as well.

Her grey pelted brother's jaws opened to reveal strands of saliva. It was clear the tom was starving as well. Together, the three of them fiendishly ate the prey.

By the time they finished eating, it was dark. The moon was gone, but the stars twinkled down at the Tribe cats. "All Tribe cats, gather below to hear the leaders words," all three Tribe leaders chanted.

Eagle Cry, Burning Oak, and Roaring Puma remained where they sat. Soon, Sun Lily and her other apprentice friends padded up to them. "This is it, the courtship rituals! I'm so nervous," the ginger she-cat exclaimed with her green eyes flickering in worry.

Eagle Cry chuckled slightly. "Don't be so nervous! You'll do fine! The toms do all the hard work!"

Sun Lily was about to speak again, but Night Gazer's meowed sounded, "Tonight, we celebrate the courtship rituals. All cats participating come to the front of the crowd."

Sun Lily, Blazing Fire, Painted Skies, Ivory Fawn, Crashing Wave, Arrow Feather, and Leaping Deer all padded forward toward the front of the crowd. Eagle Cry saw four cats, two toms and two she-cats, from Swaying Moss Tribe padded forward. She also saw three cats pad forward, two toms and one she-cat, from Looming Mist Tribe. "This won't end well," Burning Oak meowed gravely.

"Why aren't you participating?" Roaring Puma asked the large brown tom.

The apprentice threw him a crazy look. "I was just made am apprentice today!" He exclaimed with a side glance to Eagle Cry.

Eagle Cry ignored the two toms and focused on the leaders. "Cats of the Looming Mist Tribe include: Stalking Tiger, Charging Bear, and Billowing Wind. It is the tom's duty to give a perfect shiny-stone to the she-cat. The shinier and smaller, the better," Stinging Wasp called to the Tribes.

Next, Falling Pine stepped forward. "The cats of Swaying Moss Tribe include: Cascading River, Leaping Trout, Weeping Willow, and Blossoming Flower. It is the tom's duty to present a flowing, pure white swan feather to the she-cat. The larger the better," he called with a look at Weeping Willow, who had the same brown pelt as him.

"Must be his daughter," Burning Oak mumbled to her.

She nodded and listened harder as Night Gazer padded forward. "We have many cats this moon. Sun Lily, Blazing Fire, Painted Skies, Leaping Deer, Arrow Feather, Ivory Fawn, and Crashing Wave will participate in the ritual. It is the tom's choice to pick the most lively, gorgeous Blazing Star Flower to present to the she-cat," she called with pride.

"Who is Night Gazer's mate?" She asked Burning Oak.

"You didn't know? She was never given a Blazing Star Flower. Most toms fear of becoming a she-cat leader's mate. He doesn't want to be in her shadow," he meowed, not daring to look a her.

She flinched. Did this mean she would be all alone as a leader? She was already alone, now with Dancing Lily's passing. "Don't worry, Eagle Cry! I'll help you get a mate!" Roaring Puma exclaimed with glee.

"Cats participating in the Courtship Ritual you have until about when the moon would be at it's highest point. Keep up with your time. Ready?... BEGIN!" Falling Pine yowled to the stars.

Eagle Cry saw the toms scatter in search for their perfect pieces. Eagle Cry saw the she-cats sitting on the bank of the small pond, waiting patiently for their life-time mates. She saw her friend, Sun Lily casting nervous glances around the small pond. One day, that might be her, fretting of who will present a perfect flower to her.

**A/N: Will Sun Lily be presented a Blazing Star flower? By the way, it's a real flower! Just google the name to see it! They're pretty! How will Eagle Cry and Roaring Puma's life be now that Dancing Lily is gone? Better yet, where the heck is Dancing Lily's spirit? All will be revealed next chapter! **

**Let's get me to 77-80 reviews to post the next chapter! There will be a prize for the 100th reviewer! Stay tuned! And thank you!**

**-Nightspirit**


	9. Chapter Eight: An Unexpected Outcome

**A/N: Hey everyone! This story is going to be SO LONG! We're already in Chapter 8 and Eagle Cry is still a kit and at the Silent Moon Gathering! Jeeze! I honestly am just swinging at this! I have no idea what I'm doing with this story except some major parts! So we'll see! **

**I'm not going to answer the reviews for this chapter because I'm in a rush! Hopefully my chapter is not rushed! It's a large one, that's for sure! Thank you all so much for your support on this story and every story! I am so happy I have so many readers! Let's get on with the chapter, shall we?**

_Chapter Eight: An Unexpected Outcome_

The stars twinkled brightly in the sky, sending an ominous, pale light onto the Silent a Moon gathering. Anxiously, the little tortoiseshell waited for the toms to return with their courtship ritual items. The she-cats participating were grooming their fur, making sure they looked perfect for the toms return. Crickets chirping echoed in her ear as her eyes dropped closed.

Suddenly, something nudged her roughly. "Eagle Cry, are you serious? You can't sleep yet!" Came the rough, familiar voice of Burning Oak.

Eagle Cry snapped open her large golden gaze and glared at Burning Oak. "I wasn't going to sleep! I-I was just resting my eyes," she snapped at him.

The toms eyes brimmed with hurt, but it disappeared when he blinked. Soon, Eagle Cry heard rustling in the bushes in the distance. She watched the she-cats stand with elegance and glossy, shimmering fur. Sun Lily's ginger fur glowed brilliantly and her eyes glimmered with hope. Soon, three Roaring Brook toms exited the forest with large, purple pealed flowers. Dew on the purple plants made them glitter brilliantly against the pale light. The tom's eyes twinkled with nervousness as they approached the she-cats.

Eagle Cry saw Sun Lily's eyes sparkle with playfulness. The kit cocked her head in confusion briefly. Then suddenly, when the toms got close enough, the she-cats sprung into the clear pond, sending a shower of sparkling drops of water into the air and onto their pelts. Eagle Cry's golden eyes widened as frogs leaped into the air to get out of the way and crickets chirping grew louder.

The tom's leaped after them with the Blazing Star Flower's carefully grasped in their jaws. "If they lose the flower, they lose the chance to find a mate," came the gentle voice of Catching Moon from behind.

Eagle Cry turned around to see her eyes sparkling with pain and sorrow for her mother. She quickly turned her gaze back to the gorgeous scenery. I can't think about that now, I need to focus on my life and who I am, she thought proudly but felt pain tug at her heart.

Eagle Cry snapped out of it and gazed in awe at the cats in the shallow end of the pond. Soon, the she-cat's got to the deeper end and began to swam toward her. Eagle Cry gasped as the toms followed, carefully keeping their heads above the water. She saw Sun Lily at the front, swimming with ease toward her. Her eyes glimmered with happiness and excitement when they landed on her.

Eventually, the she-cats crawled onto the bank of the pond with their fur soaking wet. They shook out their fur, sending water all over the cats around them. She hissed along with others, but still watched in awe.

Sun Lily smiled at her before turning around and sitting, placing her tail over her paws. Eagle Cry thought for a moment, who would choose her? Not Blazing Fire, they were littermates. So either Painted Skies or Crashing Wave.

Eagle Cry watched as Blazing Fire exited the pond with his flower fully in tact. His eyes were like fire as he approached Ivory Fawn. The gorgeous she-cat's eyes widened in shock as he bowed to her and placed the flower at her paws. The moments Ivory Fawn waited made Eagle Cry's fur bristle with anticipation.

Blazing Fire's eyes flickered with worry until the fawn colored she-cat bent her head down and picked up the flower in her jaws. Her eyes were soft and loving as she nuzzled his cheek. Eagle Cry couldn't help by stifle a purr.

Next, Crashing Wave dashed out of the water with his flower. It was soaked, but still in mint condition. He carried it over to Arrow Feather and placed it on the ground. Arrow Feather, a stubborn she-cat, turned her head away almost immediately. Crashing Wave flattened his ears and picked up his flower once more. His eyes blazed with hurt but they cleared when he saw Stepping Deer looking at him wide-eyed. He took a clear, large swallow before padding to her. Eagle Cry could tell he didn't want to be rejected a second time. He placed the flower at her paws. She immediately picked it up and pounded on him in joy.

Finally, came Painted Skies. His light brown pelt was turned dark from the water. His flower, was missing some petals. Eagle Cry could see them floating in the pond. She flattened her ears when he padded between Sun Lily and Arrow Feather. The older she-cat's eyes were glittering with hope. Eagle Cry stiffened as the tom padded between them. Sun Lily was clearly shaking and Arrow Feather was staring at him intently.

To everyone's surprise, he turned and placed his flower delicately at Sun Lily's paws. The she-cat seemed un-sure at first. Eagle Cry fumed to herself, "Take the flower!"

Sun Lily hesitantly, bent forward and grasped the flower in her jaws. Painted Skies took a huge breath of relief and padded closer to her. "I was so nervous you would say no," he purred as he ran his muzzle across hers.

Faintly, a soft smile appeared across the she-cats muzzle. Her purr rose as she nuzzled him back. Eagle Cry couldn't help but purr as well. Her friend had found her life-time mate, and honestly, they looked perfect for each other.

Eagle Cry watched the pairs pad away with their tails interlocked. She sighed in longing, she couldn't wait for this experience when she was ready.

After a long while, the other Tribes had their pairs chosen. Eagle Cry watched a tom that was rejected by the only she-cat in his group. He was a handsome brown tom with green eyes. What could be wrong with him? She carefully padded up to him and she saw a glossy light brown she-cat standing in front of him. The stars sparkling in her pelt showed that she was a Stat Tribe cat. Eagle Cry flattened her ears and took a deep breath. "Excuse me?" She meowed quietly.

The tom did not respond, for he didn't hear her. She cleared her throat and spoke up more, getting the attention of both cats, "Excuse me."

The tom turned around with one green eye glossy and hopeless and the other foggy and blue. This tom was blind in one eye and this is what hampered his chances. "What do you want?" He growled harshly at her.

The she-cat behind him flattened her ears, her blue eyes were wide in shock. "There is a cat behind you, I think she wants to speak to you?" She asked the she-cat and spoke to him.

The tom's single eyes glinted for a moment. "He has a temper. Tell him it's Shimmering Water," she quickly spoke.

"It's Shimmering Water," Eagle Cry meowed quickly, fear slightly ringing her meow.

The tom's eyes widened for a moment. "That's not possible!" He snarled as he began to loom over her.

Eagle Cry cowered underneath him in fear. He extended his claws and lifted his teeth in a foaming snarl. "You think it's funny to tease me about my late mate? You think it's funny to hurt me? Well I'll hurt you!" He snarled as he lifted his paw and swiped down hard.

Eagle Cry felt pain slash across her face as a squeal of pain exited her mouth. "Gnarled Branch!" Shimmering Water gasped as she leaped to Eagle Cry's side.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know he would harm you like this," she whispered as she licked her wound.

Eagle Cry could feel nothing but a chilly feeling where the she-cat licked. Pain swelled her face as she laid on the ground. The tom stumbled away, his eyes wide in shock. "I'm s-sorry, I don't know what got over me," he stammered.

"What did you do?" Came a horrific snarl from Eagle Cry's father.

Roaring Puma ran up to her as her father leaped on top of Gnarled Branch with claws extended. Eagle Cry shut her eyes tight. A stinging sensation burned across her left eye. She opened them again to see Roaring Puma looking horrified and Clear Water placing moss on her face. "She'll be fine, but she'll be scared," he meowed gravely.

"Where's R-Running Storm?" She asked Clear Water.

"I'm right here," he purred gently as he licked her ears.

He was lying around her, making sure she was warm. Roaring Puma laughed, "That's so gross! Eagle Cry, you should look at yourself!"

"Roaring Puma, stop at once. Have some respect," her father snapped.

Eagle Cry sat up slightly, allowing Clear Water to dress her wound. "It'll be swollen for a bit, but it'll go down," he meowed.

Eagle Cry could tell her eye was almost swollen shut, but she ignore it and turned to Running Storm. "What happened to Gnarled Branch? Why did he scratch my face?" She asked her father.

The tom's golden eyes flashed with slight anger then cleared. "Falling Pine, as compassionate as he is, has sent the tom back home with his deputy. The two will no longer participate in this moon's games," he meowed with anger flashing in his voice.

"Why did he scratch me?" She asked again when he ignored her.

The mottled grey tom sighed, "Your gift is unique and strange in the same breath, Eagle Cry. There will be cats who appreciate your ability, there will be some who despise you out of jealousy, and then there will be some who are offended by it. He was on of them."

Eagle Cry flattened her ears and looked at the ground. She could feel a frown appear on her face. She was dreadfully upset. So now, she had to fear to help cats. Her father wrapped his long tail protectively around her and laid his head by hers. "Come here, Roaring Puma," he ordered her brother.

The little tom scampered over and laid beside their father's belly. "Just don't bleed on me, okay?" He asked her.

Eagle Cry felt a smile appear on her muzzle again. A purr rose in her throat. "Get some rest, tomorrow, you get to watch me battle!" Her father whispered.

The excitement in his voice was unmistakable, but she saw the pain flash in his gaze just before he closed his eyes. He was suffering because of Dancing Lily's death, and secretly so was she.

Her golden eyes grew glossy and she closed them tight. The whispers of the other tribe cats died down eventually and the whole clearing was peacefully asleep.

* * *

Eerie silence often, the the outburst of faint voices echoing off nothing. She opened her eyes only to see darkness. Her paws hung for there was no ground. She felt the fur along her spine lift and her eyes widen in fear, but soon, the faint blazing aura of Stormspirit appeared in her gaze. The tom appeared in front of her, his eyes were wide with worry. "W-what's the matter?" She stammered, completely distracted that she was suspended in thin air.

"It's your mother, Eagle Cry," he voice whispered, but his mouth remained shut.

Her focus was immediately snapped toward him with her mind on the thought of her mother. "What about her? Did you find her? Can I see her?" She slammed the tom with questions.

The storm grey tom lowered his head. "Dancing Lily's spirit is missing. Her spirit is no where; not the Star Tribe lands, StarClan, Dark Forest, Tribe of No Stars, Spirit Isle, no where. So there is only one place it can be. She's traveling the earth, somewhere. She doesn't know she's dead. The odd thing about it is, we can find her, even the Great Spirit," he meowed grimly.

Her vision grew hazy. Dancing Lily's spirit was wandering somewhere unknown. She felt her fur lay flat and her heart snap in two. What could she do now?

**A/N: Where is Dancing Lily? Half way across the world? Or right under Eagle Cry's nose? Next is the battling games, which will be fun! Eagle Cry and Roaring Puma watch their father participate and possibly win! So much happening in the upcoming chapter! Only one way to find out what! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Let's get me to 89-90 reviews before I post the next chapter! Let's break 100! Thanks guys!**

**-Nightspirit**


End file.
